Miles1129's Toy Story 2
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: The duo SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron are back! SpongeBob gets stolen by a toy collector, so Jimmy and his friends set out to find him. When SpongeBob discovers he was part of a TV show called, 'SpongeBob's Roundup,' he and the Roundup gang are going to be sold in a toy museum. Should SpongeBob go to the museum or come home?
1. Jimmy's Mission

Chapter 1 – Jimmy's Mission

 _ **Beta Quadrant**_  
 _ **Sector 22**_

Out in the vast open wonders of outer space, millions of stars twinkled. Not a single lunar rock did streak, and everything was silent. The silence was broken by something zipping through the air. It was a ball of blue and white light, and it has just zipped past a ringed planet, and heading straight to a distant planet just ahead. As soon as the ball gets closer to the planet's atmosphere, the ball turned a fiery orange.

As soon as the object entered the planet's atmosphere, the ball cooled and dissipated. It was none other than our young Space Boy, Jimmy Neutron. He activated his wing flight system to steady himself. He reaches the ground, and he flies above the floor of a winding rocky canyon. He slows down to his destination, which is a bare patch of land with craters in the ground. Jimmy lowers himself to the ground, and he checks his surroundings. Seeing that this planet is resident to Darth Vader, the Space Boy opens the hatch to his communicator and began to report his discovery.

"Jimmy Neutron mission log..." Jimmy reported. "...all signs point to this planet as the location of Darth's fortress, bus there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

Jimmy sees red dots on his body. He notices thousands of demonic robots surrounding him All the robots are servants for Darth Vader. They're all about to open fire on him in a single blast. Darth Vader must've predicted that he'd throw a horrible welcome party for Jimmy.

Jimmy dove to the ground, and fires his laser at a huge crystal sculpture. As the light reached its point, the laser directed through the robots. Then one by one, the robots began exploding in a huge ball of fire. It sent Jimmy flying through the air. As he lands in a crater from the other side of the farce, remains of the destroyed robots rain down.

Jimmy dashes over to a rock wall and leans against it. An electronic eye emerges out from a hatch and sees the Space Boy. It starts to go haywire with a deafening alarm. Jimmy cringed, and thinking quickly, he fires his laser, thus pulverizing the upper part. When the lower half feebly retracts into the wall, he felt the ground shaking. The ground begins splitting apart underneath his feet.

Jimmy jumped into the dark base below. The ground closed, enveloping the base in darkness. Lucky for Jimmy, the young Space Boy came prepared. Jimmy operates a glow-in-the-dark feature from his T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers to chase away the darkness. He then begins to make his way through a tunnel. In an office, a dark figure chuckled menacingly, and said, "Come to me, my prey." The figure pulls a lever, releasing one of his evil machinations.

As Jimmy continues to run to his predestined location, the lights come on in the tunnel, but behind Jimmy came a hexagonal wall with…deadly spikes! It begins racing toward Jimmy, who gasps in shock. He runs away from the horrid thing, and jumps through an exit. As the door closes, the spikes make dents in the door. Jimmy stands up and sees he's inside a huge dark room.

On the other side, he sees Vader's source of power in the form of a battery circling in a force field. Smirking, Jimmy walks closer to the bridge, and he carefully hopped one by one on each circle, playing a sci-fi tune as their being jumped on. Suddenly, the bridge came apart and Jimmy began falling down, down, down to a bottomless pit. Thinking quickly, he presses his utility belt, and an energy bubble encased around him, stopping his descent. " **TO INFINITY...AND BEYOND!** " Jimmy declared heroically.

Jimmy arrives up on the opposite platform, and turns off his utility belt, deactivating the force field. He walked up closer to the object, and when he touched the source of power, it wasn't solid. It had been a trap orchestrated to bait Darth Vader out. Darth Vader is a black robot with a long cape and a suit with a control panel. He also has a demonic mask on his head. Vader rose out from the floor, armed with a special weapon. He is the villain who will brought into custody.

Vader snarled to Jimmy, "So...we meet again, Jimmy Neutron, for the last time!"

"Not today, Vader!" Jimmy shouted triumphantly.

Vader aimed his ion blaster, shooting fireballs at him. Jimmy shields them off with one of the bridge spheres. As Vader ducks them, Jimmy flings the disk at Vader, striking him in the head, leaving him scream in pain. With him disoriented, Jimmy jumps over him, and he was just about to fire back, but Vader sent a full blast, blasting Jimmy's upper half. His legs plopped down onto the ground. Jimmy is dead. Vader laughed in triumph and gloated over Jimmy's inevitable defeat. Soon the galaxy will be his to rule.


	2. SpongeBob's Missing Mask

Chapter 2 – SpongeBob's Missing Mask

Two words, _GAME OVER_ , appeared on the screen, along with pitiful electronic music.

"Oh, no! No!" Alex the Lion cried in depression as he pounded on the controller in frustration. " **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!** "

The farce between Jimmy and Darth Vader turned out to be involved in a cool-looking video game Mike Wilson, their owner, had brought for his XBOX ONE. Alex did his best to play the game, but he failed on one of the levels. Jimmy Neutron, the young Space Boy action figure, stood next to the lion, and he cringed a bit.

"Ooh! You almost had him there." Jimmy shrugged. It has been a while since Jimmy became one of Mike's toys. Jimmy had put aside his delusional behavior and formed a very close relationship with the toys, especially to those who are in positive need of certain things. Even Alex is given tips by Jimmy on how to play the game based on his character.

Alex complained, "I'm never going to defeat Vader!"

"Are you kidding? Sure you will, Alex. In fact, you happen to be a better Jimmy than I am." Jimmy replied encouragingly.

"But look at my big paws!" Alex pressed some of the buttons on the controller to prove his point. "I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time!"

Their talking was cut short when clatters were coming from across the room. The lion and boy genius look across to see SpongeBob SquarePants, the leader of the toys, AKA the pull string yellow sponge-boy doll, frantically rummaging through a dresser for something, thus throwing out a few things. "Where is it? Where is it?" SpongeBob asked in concern.

Alex and Jimmy look at each other, with Jimmy looking to SpongeBob, who had recently became his best friend ever since that time they escaped from Eugene Beady's reign of terror a few years back. "Uh, SpongeBob?"

"Huh?" SpongeBob popped up and he accidentally hit his head on an upper drawer. "Ow!" SpongeBob clutched his head in total pain. He struggled to pull himself out, but he fell, stumbling upon the other drawers before landing on the hardware floor below.

"Ooooh." Jimmy and Alex cringed.

"Hang on, Spongy!" Jimmy ran to the edge of the desk and he swung from the desk lamp, and he lands on a small Hot Wheels vehicle and rides down the plastic track, goes through the loop, and off a jump. Jimmy somersaults through the air, lands beside his best friend, and helps him up from the floor. "SpongeBob, you all right?" Jimmy asked, picking SpongeBob up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Jimmy." SpongeBob brushed himself off. "Okay, here's a few things to do while I'm gone: batteries need to be replaced. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, yeah, and make sure everyone attends Speak N Spell's seminar on what to do if you or if a part of you is mistakenly swallowed. OK? OK, good, OK."

"You know, SpongeBob, this must be the first time I've been a leader of this bedroom, especially if you're going to camp. But seriously, you haven't found your mask yet, have you?" Jimmy asked. SpongeBob began showing complete panic.

To be precise, SpongeBob had been preparing for a weekend at summer camp with Michael Wilson and he had been looking all around the house for the missing object, but he never saw it anywhere. Even SpongeBob dreaded the thought of Mike not wanting to take SpongeBob with him if his mask is not there.

" ** _NO!_** And Michael is leaving for summer camp with his friends any minute, and I just can't seem to find it anywhere! Besides, this is my first time I have gone to camp, I just got to make myself look presentable, but I just can't seem to go anywhere without it!" SpongeBob whined.

"Don't give up, SpongeBob." Jimmy assured, then put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "In just a few hours, you'll be enjoying Krabby Patties and _Purple Flurp_ at lunchtime, then afterwards you'll be sitting around a warm, glowing campfire with Mike, making delicious, hot 'sch'moes'."

"They're called ' _s'mores_ ', Jimmy." SpongeBob corrected.

"Aaaah, s'mores, schmoes, what's to know? They're campfire treats." Jimmy shrugged awkwardly. SpongeBob gave him an ' _Are you serious?'_ face, before Jimmy called out, "Has anyone found SpongeBob's mask yet?"

Across the bedroom, the LEGO head sergeant and the other LEGO sergeants, along with Louis, the alligator squeaky toy, are looking through the toy box and the mask isn't in there. "Keep looking men. Dig deeper." He turned to the sponge doll and space boy toys with a salute, "Negatory. Still searching."

On the nightstand, Cody Maverick, the ceramic penguin piggy bank, and Cassandra Cain, the female with a suit similar to Batman's are on the search as well. Cody fiddled with the Venetian blinds to use morse code with neighborhood toys. Cody reported, "A lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but, uh, he'll keep looking."

The door opened, and Abby Cadabby, SpongeBob's girlfriend, came into the room, along with Princess Poppy. "It's not in Nina's room. We looked everywhere." Abby shook her head.

"I found it!" Oscar, the put-together Grouch toy announced. SpongeBob ran over to him, a hopeful look on his face.

"You found my mask?!" SpongeBob asked hopefully.

"Your mask? No." Oscar denied bluntly. "The missus lost her earring." Oscar held up a plastic earring with belonged to another toy. Oscar sang in a lovey dovey voice, "Oh, my little sweet Grouch!"

Grundgetta, the female Grouch who has faded hair and wore a tattered dress, gasped with delight, thus dropping the book she was reading. She used to be a part of Nina's toy collection, until he became one of Michael's toys when Oscar wanted a date with her.

"Oh, you found it!" Grundgetta approached her new husband and put the earring back on her head. "It's so nice to have a big, strong Grouch around the house." Grundgetta stroked Oscar's cheek, making him blush. Oscar dipped her new wife and he kisses her, with Grundgetta laughing.

SpongeBob goes over to Mike's backpack, and looks inside it. No mask in there. "Oh, great. This is just great. This will be the first year I will miss this camping trip, all because of my stupid mask!" he complained frustratedly. The sponge began to pout.

Abby walked up to her distressed boyfriend. "SpongeBob, look under your shoe."

"Don't be absurd. My mask is not under my shoe." SpongeBob said, pointing down to his shoe.

"Would you just look?" Abby insisted. SpongeBob reluctantly sighed, and he lifted up his black leather shoe. The sole has the signature by Mike written underneath, proof of him being one of Mike's most adored possessions. "You see? No mask. Just the word 'Mike'. SpongeBob said.

"Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your mask." Abby explained.

SpongeBob has calmed down, and his cheeks blush bright red as he grins sheepishly. He knew that his girlfriend is right. Mike is sure that he didn't mind taking him to camp, with or without the mask. He just wants the camp to go swimmingly. "I'm sorry, Abby. It's just that, well, I've been looking forward to this all year, and besides, it's just my one time with just me and Michael."

Abby grabbed SpongeBob by the red tie and pulled him closer. "You're cute when you care."

"Uh, Abby, not in front of Jimmy." SpongeBob added nervously.

"Let him look." Abby purred seductively. Abby was about to kiss SpongeBob on the nose, and it was another romantic moment between the two...until they hear angry croaking. Alex and the frog prince were fighting over the XBOX ONE controller.

"Uh, Miss Cadabby, your frog!" Alex alerted. Abby whistled, and the frog prince let go. Alex screamed as he fell backward on the remote, changing the Jimmy Neutron video game to a TV commercial, advertising a balding man wearing a football outfit. The man looked at the viewers with optimism.

" _Hey, kids! This is Happy Chapman from Happy's Toy Stadium! I have all kinds of successful deals just for you!_ " Happy greeted cheerfully. Behind the man stood a huge round football stadium with a football quarterback standing next to it. Labeled at the entrance was the store's aforementioned name. " _You can even get everything at their cheap prices! Let's see what we got! We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck..._ " Happy continued.

" **ALEX, TURN IT OFF!** " SpongeBob shouted, panicked. " **SOMEBODY'S GONNA HEAR!** "

"Which one is off?!" Alex fumbled with the remote frantically,

The commercial continued with a dollar and the store's logo imprinted on it, with a map of the store's address appearing into view.

" _Buck-buck-buck! And that's cheap-cheap-cheap!_ " " _So hurry on down..._."

"For crying out loud, it's this one!" Cody slammed his flipper down on the right button. The TV turned off in the nick of time. It was good that nobody came in to see the exciting news of the local toy store. "I despise that talking football." Cody said.

"Fellas!" Clifford, the red slinky dog said, coming into the room, his tail hidden behind the door. "Okay, I got some good news and bad news." The minute Clifford said bad news in his sentence, shivers were sent running down the toys' spines.

"What news?" Grundgetta asked.

Clifford's other half came walking in, carrying a familiar piece blue silk material on his tail, which made SpongeBob brim with happiness. "The good news is, I found your mask, SpongeBob!"

" **MY MASK!** " SpongeBob shouted joyfully. The sponge ran over to take the mask and put it on his head. Then he shook one of his paws in relief. "Clifford, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Where'd you find them?"

"Well, that's the bad news." Clifford sighed regretfully Suddenly they hear barking coming from behind the door. The sound made the toys' concern increase more.

Alex gasped. "It's Pal!"

"Canine alert! Man your battle stations!" Sergeant shouted. The LEGO troops and Wreck-it Ralph run over to the door to bar it to prevent the dog from getting in. "Let's move, move, move!" Suddenly, a yellow muzzle peeks out in the crack.

"SpongeBob, hide! Quick!" Abby issued. SpongeBob didn't need to be told twice. He frantically searched for a place o hide, along with the other toys.

Pal, a golden-haired dog that Mike recieved as a Christmas present, forces himself into the room, which was too much for Ralph and the soldiers to handle. Barking energetically, he ran around looking for something...or someone to play with. Pal sniffs a pile of toys, then he topples a Lincoln Log cabin where Oscar and Grundgetta were kissing.

Pal then bounds over to the backpack, pulling SpongeBob out in his mouth and he vigorously shakes him. He tosses the inanimate sponge toy to the floor, growling threateningly for a couple of seconds. Fortunately, the dog dropped the façade, and began to lick him, causing SpongeBob to stop playing dead and laughing from the ticklish licks. SpongeBob relaxed, OK, OK, OK, OK! OK, OK! You found me! Pal, all right!" He pushed his muzzle back, and brushes himself off. "Hey, how'd he do, Cody?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

"It looks like a new record." Cody replied while standing beside Speak N Spell. It took about 13.2 seconds to find SpongeBob.

SpongeBob stands up on his feet and gave a command, "Okay, boy, sit." The big dog obediently sat at SpongeBob's command. "Reach for the sky." Pal stood up on his hind legs and held his paws up as if surrendering. " **GOTCHA!** " SpongeBob pointed a finger gun at him and Pal pretended to be shot, dramatically playing dead. SpongeBob chuckled, and went to rub the dog. "Good job, boy!" He then cooed, "Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss meeeeeeeee?" He rubs the side of Pal's belly, and heard Mike's mom calling from downstairs, "Mike, you got all your stuff?"

"Okay, have a nice weekend everybody. I'll see you Sunday night." SpongeBob, who's back in his normal voice, hastily whispered. He ran over to the backpack.

"It's in my room." Mike called out.

Michael Wilson came into the room. He is now a healthy 8 year old. He has on a New York Knicks T-shirt, jean shorts, and green Converse sneakers. His black hair is now smoother than it was before. He walks into the room and poses as a gunfighter for a showdown. Pal goes over to Michael.

"Stick 'em up!" Mike signaled. Pal scratches his ear and passes through the boy's legs. "I guess we'll work on that later." Mike walks over to SpongeBob resting on the backpack. "Hey, SpongeBob! Ready for the camping trip?"

Mike's mom, Marianne, who's carrying Nina to her room, said, "Mike, honey, come on. Five minutes and we're leaving.

Mike's dad, Larry said. "That's right. Your friends are almost here."

"Five minutes. Hmm…" Mike pondered.

That was MORE than enough time for him to enjoy a little playtime.


	3. Poor One-Armed SpongeBob

Chapter 3 – Poor One-Armed SpongeBob

It was another imaginative adventure for Mike's toys. In this plot, Abby Cadabby is captured by Evil Dr. Penguin, which is Cody, wearing an eyepatch and a white labcoat. SpongeBob SquarePants approached the scene of the capture right into Dr. Penguin's fortress.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Mike impersonated Abby's voice, while dangling her on a string.

Mike made SpongeBob run over to the rescue. "Let Abby go, Evil Dr. Penguin!"

" **NEVER!** " Cody, played as the villain by Mike's imagination, was perched on top of a plastic bucket with the LEGO soldier minifigures stand around him were as if they were his bodyguards. "You must choose, SpongeBob SquarePants: how shall she be dead? Alligator? Or death by monkeys?" Mike moved Abby from Louis's open mouth over to a group of red plastic monkeys, which the boy had arranged to make it look like they torn Oscar apart. He picked up one red monkey and made monkey sounds as if to scare SpongeBob. "Choose!"

"I choose...Jimmy Neutron!" Mike mimicked SpongeBob's voice. Using the remote, he drove Jimmy out of a box on Lightning McQueen, the red RC car, for a surprise attack on Dr. Penguin. The boy then mocked Dr. Penguin's voice, as if he were astounded, "What? That's not a choice!"

"To infinity and beyond!" With Lightning McQueen driving into the air from a ramp, Jimmy, his frozen fist raised, knocked Cody off his perch, sending his cork and coins flying, with his LEGO sergeant bodyguards scattered.

"I'll save you, Miss Cadabby!" Mike moved SpongeBob over to Abby, imitating his voice in a debonair manner.

"My hero!" Abby squealed from Mike's voice, before the boy made Abby kiss SpongeBob numerously. They really enjoyed this, even in toy mode. Mike picked Jimmy from the floor and mimicked SpongeBob's voice, "Thanks, Jimmy! I owe you!" He spoke in Jimmy's voice, "No problem, buddy! You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo..." The boy made the sponge and boy genius toys link arms with each other, proclaiming with a very proud voice, "...of SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron!"

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when Mike accidentally forced Jimmy's arm to make a small rip in SpongeBob's right arm. He gasped in concern, putting Jimmy down on the floor before looking at the sponge doll. "Oh, no!" Mike loves this toy so much, and now it's broken.

Mike's mom and dad come into the room, sticking their heads in the door. "Mike, come on. Your friends are waiting for you at the door!" Mike's mom said.

"But, Mom, Dad, SpongeBob's arm ripped." Mike presented the broken toy to his parents.

"Oh, no." Mary felt sympathy for the state their son's favorite toy is in. "Maybe you can fix him while you're away, like how about if I get you a sewing kit?"

"No, just leave him." Mike shook his head. Now that Mike thought about it, maybe taking SpongeBob to camp wasn't a good idea He didn't want to lose SpongeBob while he's at camp anyway.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you know, toys don't last forever." Mary said, putting SpongeBob up onto a high shelf. In spite of himself, Mike couldn't help but look sadly at his favorite toy. Mike's father put a hand on his son's shoulder, and they leave the room.

By the time Mike left, SpongeBob then sprang to life with a gasp. Jimmy looked up from where he lay on the floor and Clifford walks by him, the two toys looking up at their friend sympathetically. Abby untangled herself from the string, and Alex walked up to Oscar, who is putting his body pieces back together.

"What happened?' Alex said as Oscar put his unibrow back on.

"SpongeBob's been shelved." Oscar responded.

SpongeBob just stayed where he was, refusing to look at the others. No. This has to be a horrible mistake. He was one of Mike's two favorite toys, indubitably the best during his years as a kindergartener; he would never abandon him over a broken arm. SpongeBob, his mind riddled with doubt, reached over with his functioning arm and lifted his right, before it fell limply to the ground. Outside, Mike sadly boarded a camping bus with his friends waiting for him onboard. The camp bus's doors close behind him.

"Mike!" All SpongeBob could ever do was crawl over to get a better view of the camping bus pulling out of the driveway. SpongeBob was forced to accept the harsh reality: his kid was driving off to camp...and leaving him behind. The pull-string sponge's dream was to go to camp and spend time with Michael all vanished like a lost thought. The future he forsaw, imagined...squandered. SpongeBob sat back down and sighed, crushed and devastated by the tragedy.

Below, the other toys gather around the shelf, showing concern and sympathy for their friend. "SpongeBob?" Clifford spoke. He didn't answer.

"SpongeBob? Sweetie, are you OK?" Abby asked. SpongeBob climbed further onto the shelf, his feet disappearing from view. Jimmy and Abby looked at each other, showing sympathy for their friend.

As time passed, a new day has formed at the Wilson household, with a paper boy tossing a newspaper onto the front porch. SpongeBob sat on the shelf, fast asleep. Suddenly, a familiar bus pulled up, waking the young sponge from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes and clearing out the last bits of sleep, he allowed his eyes to divert to the camping bus pulled up to the driveway and the bus doors opened, letting out someone that made the sponge toy brighten with surprise

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" Mike cheered.

"He's back...?" SpongeBob beamed. He excitedly called down to the toys, "Hey, everybody! Mike's back! He's back early from his camping trip!" Alex, Oscar, Wreck-it Ralph, and Clifford, who are playing cards, look up at him.

"Places, everybody! Michael's coming!" Cody hastily called out. The toys quickly scrambled to their places. As for SpongeBob, he went into toy mode. Mike goes up to his bookshelf and happily said, "Hey, SpongeBob! Did you miss me?!"

He twirled him around playfully. Everything is joyous until he finally notices SpongeBob's right arm still torn. His smile faded. "Oh, I forgot: you're broken." His tone was monotonic, with no sadness, anger, or shame whatsoever fueling his voice. "I don't wanna play with you anymore."

Mike stretched his arm out, letting go of SpongeBob, and he went falling toward the floor. As if time slowed down around him, the pull-string sponge fell right through the cards scattered on the floor, which came apart, leading to an endless void. Every card was an ace of spades, and they were floating around. SpongeBob tumbles into a giant card which transforms into infinite blackness, until he landed in a round pit illuminated by a white light. SpongeBob came alive, finding himself among a pile of discarded arms from different toys. He gasped in horror, realizing that Mike had thrown him into a trash can, where every piece of trash goes. Mike's love, care, and affection for SpongeBob is gone, replaced with shame and scorn. This was a horrific one-way ticket to the landfill- a fate worse than toy hell.

He is completely creeped out at the sight of it, then he tries to climb out of it. He attempted to beg his owner not to discard him, " **NO! MIKE!** **NO! NO, MICHAEL! NOOOOO!** "

Behind SpongeBob, the discarded arms melded together into a single creature and grab SpongeBob around the throat pulling him back down into the abyss. SpongeBob tried to fend off the arms, but they won't let go. A shadowy figure of Mike appeared, and looked down at his former favorite toy, his face devoid of any emotion.

 _ **Bye, SpongeBob...**_

SpongeBob is about to disappear underneath the arms. He desperately begged, " **NO! NO! MICHAEL!** "

The last thing SpongeBob saw was Mike putting the lid on the garbage can.

The last thing he heard was the echoing clang of metal resonating throughout.

Then...darkness.


	4. Yard Sale

Chapter 4 – Yard Sale

Back in reality, SpongeBob shot up screaming. He begins hyperventilating and looks around the room. The sponge was relieved that it was all a dream. He sees his torn arm wrapped around his neck, then he flung it off onto a dusty book, with the impact making dust cloud up, and SpongeBob coughed at the dust in his face. Suddenly he hears a coughing voice coming from behind the book. Curious, he moves the book aside to find a small squeaker toy of a 17-year old tan rabbit. The rabbit wore a light blue and dark blue plaid button-down shirt, and a gray T-shirt underneath. His name is E.B.

"E.B.? Is that you?" SpongeBob said.

"Hey, SpongeBob." E.B. greeted miserably.

"What are you doing up here? I thought Mike's mother took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago." SpongeBob explained to him. "Mike is so upset."

"No. She just told him that to calm him down, and then put me up on the shelf." E.B. said, hanging his head sadly.

"But why didn't you yell for help?" SpongeBob said, concerned.

"Well, I tried squeaking, but I'm still broken. Nobody can hear me." E.B. said. He demonstrated to SpongeBob by opening his mouth and gave out a weak squeak, followed by coughs of dust. Even SpongeBob was perturbed to see E.B. such pity and despondency. "Besides, the dust aggravates our conditions." E.B. said sadly. The rabbit wheezed and coughed out a lot of dust. He fell in SpongeBob's good arm, and the sponge caught him. "What's the point of prolonging the inevitable?" E.B. groaned. "We're all just one stitch away from here…to there."

E.B. pointed down to the window. Outside, Mike's mother is hammering down a sign into the lawn. It can mean only one thing: _yard sales._

"Yard sale. Yard sale!" SpongeBob said in alarm. He put E.B. aside, and he called down, "YARD SALE! Guys, wake up! Wake up, there's a yard sale outside!"

"Yard sale?!" Jimmy exclaimed, sitting on the bed. The impending yard sale meant one thing: being separated from each other.

"Sarge, emergency roll call!" SpongeBob called down to the LEGO sergeant.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The LEGO sergeant replied, popping up from his tub. "Red alert! All civilians fall into position now!" On the floor, the toys go in a straight line. "Single file! Let's move, move, move!" Jimmy walked down the line, as Stuart the minion carried a roll call list of names.

"Cody?"

"Here."

"Grouches, Mister and Missus?"

"Here." They said together.

As Jimmy continued saying names, Alex said, "I hate yard sales!" He hears footsteps approaching the bedroom. "WAH! Somebody's coming!" The toys scrambled to find some hiding places, and SpongeBob gasped. He quickly puts E.B. behind the same dusty space from before when he found them. He puts the book in place, and goes into toy mode just in time.

"Okay. Let's see what's up here."

Mike's dad came in carrying a box with the pricing of 25 cents. His objective is to find some old stuff that Mike finds useless and too old to play with them. Larry looks under the bed, where Clifford's bottom half pokes out. He is concerned about getting sold, but Larry finds a pair of old rusty skates and he adds them to the box.

Next, he went over to Alex and picked her up, with the lion briefly dreading the thought of being sold. However, he puts down Alex only to pick up an old animal jigsaw puzzle, and puts it in the box as well. Larry reaches up the high shelf, and takes down a Lucas Tower and one of the dusty books. Unseen to the man, SpongeBob's eyes discreetly darted to the dusty E.B. who was grabbed him, and he squeezed the rabbit's belly, letting out a raspy message. "Bye, SpongeBob." E.B. coughed.

SpongeBob came to life, and he is shocked. Larry adds E.B. to the box. SpongeBob crawls to the edge of the shelf to see the two kid toys casting one last look at him while being carried down to the yard. E.B. is a valuable member of the family and still one of Mike's profound possessions, and SpongBob can't bear the horror of the poor bunny being sold or thrown away.

"E.B.!" SpongeBob cried, feeling worried. He's got to save that helpless bunny somehow. He frantically pondered, tapping his head. "Come on, think, SpongeBob. Think, think, think! Oh!" He tries to whistle with his good arm, but it's only a raspberry. With a frustrated groan, he uses his ripped arm, clutching the wrist of it, and let out a successful whistle loud enough for Pal to hear. Pal immediately came back into the room looking around for the trace of the whistle.

'Hey, here, boy. Here, Pal! I'm up here!" SpongeBob called down. He tries to get down, but his torn arm lacked a bunch of strength and didn't clutch too well. " **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!** " he yelped as he began to fall. Pal moved forward, and SpongeBob landed right on his back. "OK, boy! To the yard sale! HYAH!" Pal compliantly ran out the door, leaving the toys generally confused. What is SpongeBob doing with Pal?

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"SpongeBob's nuts." Oscar interjected.

"His arm isn't that bad." Clifford assumed.

Alex took it the hardest. " **DON'T DO IT, SPONGEBOB!** **WE LOVE YOU!** "

The toys believe under the pretense that their friend must be so sad about his torn arm, that he was going to inadvertently sell himself at the yard sale!


	5. Rescuing EB

Chapter 5 – Rescuing E.B.

SpongeBob and Pal arrive at the top of the stairs. "Careful on the steps, now." SpongeBob advised. Pal didn't seem to heed his warning, and he just went wildly down the stairs. SpongeBob clutched on Pal's collar with his good arm as he's being bounced about. Pal skidded toward the wall, and Spongebob was flung against it.

The door inches open and he and SpongeBob peek out to see the yard sale underway. Multiple boxes were set throughout the sale, and stands are held up. Larry hands the 25 cent box to his wife and walked off. Mary sets it down on a nearby table, and goes to greet a customer. SpongeBob saw this was his chance to save E.B. and reunite him with his toy family.

'"Okay, boy, let's go. And keep it casual." SpongeBob whispered. Pal strides down the porch and was about to make his way to the sale. SpongeBob held onto the dog's side of his body. Due to his gold fur, SpongeBob can be unseen from any other yard sale patrons.

"Not that casual." SpongeBob whispered to Pal's ear. Pal then goes down the sidewalk to the yard sale. The other toys and Jimmy arrive at the windowsill.

"Do you see him?" Abby asked. Jimmy stands next to Cassandra Cain, who looks through her trusty binoculars. Through the binoculars Jimmy and Cassandra Cain spy Pal and SpongeBob approaching the table. Jimmy pointed down, "There he is!" As Pal arrives at a table, the sponge climbs up, and hides by a small box as a man walks by. SpongeBob goes over to the 25 CENTS box and he gets inside it, much to the toys' surprise.

"He's getting in the box!" Alex gasped.

"He's selling himself for 25 cents!" Cody said.

"Aw, SpongeBob, you're worth more than that." Clifford said, concerned.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, he's got something!" Cassandra Cain said. SpongeBob popped up from the box, holding two familiar things in his arms. As he turns to see if anybody is watching, he has E.B. in his arms. "Jumping Jupiter! It's E.B.!" Jimmy pointed out. Judging by what SpongeBob did, they realized that SpongeBob was actually on a rescue mission.

"E.B.?" The other toys repeated.

"Hey. It's not suicide. It's a rescue." Alex said.

SpongeBob dropped the squeaky rabbit toy on the sidewalk. The rubber toy bounced upon impact. Pal nudges the rabbit under the table and SpongeBob jumps down to join Pal. He carries E.B. over to Pal's collar, "Good boy, Pal. Hold still." The pull-string sponge managed to squeeze E.B. in the collar of Pal that way the bunny will have a way back to the house. He gives him a pat on the head. "There. There you go, pal."

"Bless you, SpongeBob. It's good of you to rescue me. I thought I was a goner." E.B. said appreciatively.

SpongeBob grinned while nodding, "Anything for you, E.B.. Now to get you back upstairs." He gets back on Pal and is about to bring them back to Mike's bedroom. "Okay now. Back to Michael's room. HYAH!" SpongeBob advised.

As Pal heads back to the house, Jimmy and the other toys cheered in approval for Spongebob's act of bravery. Jimmy said, "Way to go, SquarePants."

"Golly bob howdy!" Clifford said.

E.B. is starting to loosen from the collar. The rabbit yelped, "SpongeBob! I-I'm slipping!"

SpongeBob shoved E.B. back into place just in time. Just as Pal jumped over a rolling ball popper, SpongeBob fell onto the sidewalk. The oblivious Pal went into the house with E.B. As the sponge was about to make his move, he sees a little girl coming. SpongeBob then immediately went limp.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! Look at this! Mommy, look!" The girl exclaimed. He picked up SpongeBob off the sidewalk. "Mommy, look! It's a sponge guy dolly!" He ran off to show it to her mother. The toys are horrified to see that.

"Hey! That's not her toy!" Alex protested.

"No, no, no, no!" Jimmy said worriedly.

"What's that little girl think she's doing?" Clifford said.

The girl showed SpongeBob to her mother, who's studying an empty picture frame. She pleaded eagerly "Mommy, Mommy, can we get it? Please? Mommy, please?"

The mother took SpongeBob from her daughter's hands just as the girl pulled on SpongeBob's string with her finger. The mother, however, carried him from his good arm. "Oh, honey, you don't want that toy." The mother said. "It's broken. She tossed SpongeBob to another table, with his blue mask flying after him.


	6. Spongenapped!

Chapter 6 – Spongenapped!

SpongeBob landed on the other table as the pullstring recoiled. His voice box spoke, " _There's a copepod in my sock._ "

The source of the voicebox attracted the attention of a customer, a balding man who was looking at a magnifier. With a gasp, he walked over to where the recorded cry was pinpointed, and he gasped again, surprise lacing his voice as if he had found an important item on the list. The man finds SpongeBob lying on the table and picks him up, studying him.

"Original hand-painted face, natural-dyed blanket stitched rectangular pants!" He notices the tear in SpongeBob's right arm, "Hmmm. A little rip. Fixable. Well, if only you had your hand-stitched, silk-material..." The man moved his hand aside, and let out a gleeful gasp when he saw SpongeBob's mask on the table. " **A MASK! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!** " The man slipped the blue mask on SpongeBob's head and jumped up and down excitedly.

By some twists of fate, SpongeBob found himself in the hands of Happy Chapman, the main CEO of _Happy's Toy Stadium_ that was last seen in the commercial from earlier. The collector traveled far and wide, high and low for rare toys to collect to the highest bidder. When he found SpongeBob SquarePants; the last toy to add to his collection, his journey finally came to an end.

Mary walked over amidst Pal's barking. "Pal! Quiet down!" she shouted strictly to the dog. As she walked up, Happy quickly grabbed an alarm block and a high heel in an attempt to hide SpongeBob. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can take his paws off my pal!" Clifford narrowed his eyes at Happy.

"I could give you 50 cents for all this junk." Happy offered.

Mary paused, her eye catching on SpongeBob hiding among the junk. "Oh, now how did this get down here?" The woman reached for the pull-string sponge, but Happy stepped back.

"Just hand her the sponge. Nice and easy." Jimmy whispered.

""Very well, five dollars." Happy bargained.

Mary took SpongeBob from Happy as she said, "I'm sorry, but it's an old family toy." She knew that SpongeBob was her son's favorite toy; if she were to sell him, Mike would be despondent. With that said, Happy reached for the toy and groaned in despair for his rejected offer.

"Now just walk away." Jimmy insisted.

Happy held up a hand to halt Mary. "Wait!"

"The _OTHER_ way."

Desperate to buy SpongeBob, Happy tried to raise the purchase, "I-I'll give you 50 bucks for it.".

"50 bucks ain't bad." Oscar whispered to Cody.

"This toy's not for sale" Mary said sternly. The woman put SpongeBob in a box where she kept the money she got from the customers, then closed the hatch, locking it up with a key.

"E-Everything's for sale!" Happy protested. "Or-or trade! Uh, y-you like my watch?!" The man showed Mary his watch, but she is clearly uninterested.

"Sorry." Her voice sounded quite obvious that the discussion is totally over. Seeing that Happy can't purchase SpongeBob, that made the other toys feel relieved.

"He's safe." Jimmy issued the good news to his friends.

"Way to go, Mike's mom." Cody said.

"She showed him." Clifford said, relieved.

"Nina, don't touch that, sweetie." Mary walked over to her two-year old daughter, who looked up from the old books she was going to sell. "Lady…." Happy stammered. His attempts to trade his watch for SpongeBob were fruitless and he groaned in anger, upset that he wouldn't buy him.

Oscar smugly said, "Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car.

Happy was about to walk off, until trips over something in his path. He gets a devious look on his face. He had stepped on a skateboard. Jimmy and Cassandra Cain lock the binoculars on the scene and they took notice. Jimmy alerted, "Hold on..."

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Alex asked.

"Nina, I'll be right there, sweetie." As Mary was still tending to Nina, Happy kicked the skateboard backwards, causing it to crash in another table. "Oh! What now?" With Mary distracted, the greedy collector went back to where SpongeBob is, using a screwdriver to break the lock of the cashbox to get him out.

"What's happening down there?" Cody said.

"What's he doing?" Clifford asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Alex dreaded.

Jimmy gasped in shock, realizing what's going on.

"Oh, no. He's stealing SpongeBob!" Jimmy cried.

Truth to be told, Happy Chapman sneaks off with the pull-string sponge boy, the Wilson family oblivious to this dastardly deed.

"' **WHAT?!** " Alex exclaimed. " **HE CAN'T TAKE SPONGEBOB! IT'S ILLEGAL!** "

"Where's he going?" Clifford panicked.

"Somebody do something!" Alex cried.

Amidst the toys' yells of shock, worry and panic, Jimmy jumped over to the shower drain to slide down.

"Jimmy!" Abby called out.

Once Jimmy planted his feet on the ground, the young boy genius ran off.

"Get him, Jimmy!" Oscar whispered.

Jimmy ran from tables to boxes, but flattened himself against a box as one of the customers pass. The boy genius continues running as Happy put his bag in the trunk, and enters the car. Jimmy leaps over to the post of the mailbox. Peeking behind it, Jimmy saw the car departing to its predestined location. Jimmy took a running stance, and made a beeline for the bumper, in which he caught.

Jimmy bent down and tried to lift the trunk open, but it wouldn't budge. The young boy genius pressed down on a button, and the trunk partially opened. As he tries to lift it all the way, the car went over a speed bump, sending Jimmy flying off the back and bouncing along the road, some of his voice simulation buttons letting out random beeps until he stopped.

Fortunately, Jimmy caught a glimpse of the license plate, which read _HPPY-TY-STDM_. The car speeds off to who-knows-where, with SpongeBob still trapped inside. Colorful pieces flutter out of the trunk and some of them landed in front of Jimmy. He picked it up and studies the pieces.

"Confetti..." Jimmy whispered in recognition. Up on the windowsill, the other toys watch in stunned silence. Abby asked the question they were all thinking, one no one had an answer to.

"Why would someone steal SpongeBob...?"

It didn't take SpongeBob long to know that he was in a tight spot. SpongeBob realized that he was miles far away from home and into the big city, courtesy of a money-greedy businessman. Happy skids his car to a stop, causing SpongeBob to slide across a bit in the bag. SpongeBob snapped back, looking at the zipper. If only his arm isn't torn, he would effortlessly escape.

As soon as the ride seemed to start, it was over. Happy stopped the car and seized his bag. SpongeBob tried to get out, easier said than done, but the man kept bouncing him along. Nonetheless, he was able to take a peek at the man who stole him, as well as the entrance of a large apartment building, with a sign reading _NO CHILDREN ALLOWED_.

SpongeBob shudders in fright, nervous of the impending fate that awaited him.


	7. The Clues Come Together

Chapter 7 – The Clues Come Together

Later, at the Wilson household, attendance was mandatory in Michael's bedroom. Though SpongeBob SquarePants was inadvertently spirited away from home by the clutches of Happy Chapman, those with enough wits and leadership skills matching his own took the opportunity to handle an important meeting. Every toy congregated around at the center to discuss about the individual who stole their friend.

The blue Etch a Sketch drew a sketch of SpongeBob with the words Exhibit A, the first scene of the predicament. Cody Maverick stood on a podium consisting of a gameboard and projected the situation over the crowd. "All right. Let's review this crisis one more time. At precisely 8:32 a.m., Exhibit A, SpongeBob SquarePants, was kidnapped." Cody presented. "Exhibit B..." Etch a Sketch erased the Exhibit A picture and drew a new picture consisting of Happy Chapman with SpongeBob in hand, but with a long beard. "An accurate sketch of the kidnapper."

"He doesn't have a beard like that." Abby said.

"Fine. Etch, draw how he looks." Cody confirmed. Etch erases the picture and draws Happy with his balding head.

"The kidnapper's more devious than that." Clifford said.

"Picky, picky, picky." Cody sighed.

"Let's go straight to Exhibit F." Oscar interjected. The menagerie of toys stand in front of a model of the crime scene: the house made with multicolored LEGOs and the road and driveway with some of the parts from a Lincoln Log cabin. They even used a SwaySway figurine and a mini car as the thief who stole their friend. "The kidnapper's vehicle; now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction." Oscar pointed to his right, compelling the car to drive forward.

"Pfft, your eyes are in backwards. It went the other way." Cody said.

"Hey, put a cork in it." Oscar retorted.

Alex came in, accidentally disrupting the crime scene. "We can call up the FBI!" Alex announced. He accidentally wrecks the scene, and when he turned, his tail accidentally breaks down the small house.

"My crime scene!" Oscar complained.

"Alex, look what you've done!" Cody cried out in frustration.

"Sorry. I didn't know there was a crime scene." Alex apologized.

Behind the bed, Jimmy came out. "Excuse me, excuse me. A little quiet, please. Thank you."

"Huh?" Cody wondered. He looked over to Oscar, who shrugged. They go by the bed, where they find Jimmy using Speak and Spell as a deciphering machine, whilst overlooking the stray confetti. He's trying to remember the license plate. A row of blocks are arranged to form the same license plate number from the getaway car.

" _Hippy Tin Stall. Hardy Tub Stan._ " Speak N Spell droned.

"What are you doing, Jimmy?" Alex asked.

"It's some sort of mysterious message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag," The Space Boy explained.

" _Happen Ton State._ " Speak N Spell droned again.

"What's the point about this license plate stuff, Jimmy? It's just a jumble of letters." Oscar interjected.

"Yeah. And there are about 3.5 million registered cars in the tri-county area alone." Cody said smartly.

" _Having Tow Stump_ ," was Speak N Spell's next sentence.

"Oh, this can't help," Oscar grumbled. "Let's just leave Jimmy to play with his toy." As the toys begin to disperse, Jimmy came to a sudden realization of something certainly familiar.

"Toy..." Jimmy whispered softly. "Toy. Toy!" Jimmy immediately brimmed with intent. "HOLD ON!" Quick as a flash, the young Space Boy punches the letters on the keyboard. With the press of the ENTER button, he watches closely as Speak N Spell displayed a new sentence on the screen. " _Happy's Toy Stadium_."

"Happy's Toy Stadium!" The toys pointed out. Why would a license plate refer to a toy store?

Jimmy curiously stared at the confetti in his hand. And just like that, with the connection between the license plate and the confetti building up, the clues became more obvious, and he finally figured it out. The young Space Boy action figure turned to Etch and pointed to him with the confetti piece, "Etch! Draw that man in the football suit!" Quick as a whip, Etch erased the current picture, and sketched a new Exhibit B diagram of Happy Chapman wearing a football costume with SpongeBob in his hand. Everyone gasped in shock as the truth is revealed.

"It's the football man!" Alex recognized.

"That's our guy." Jimmy confirmed.

Cody shook his head, "I knew there was something I didn't like about that talking football."


	8. SpongeBob's Roundup

Chapter 8 – SpongeBob's Roundup

 _ **At Happy Chapman's Apartment...**_

The toy collector has just donned in his football costume and he's just finishing up his phone call in an urgent tone. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. And we're going to do this commercial in only one take, because, right now, I'm in the middle…of something really important!" Happy hung up his phone. He chuckles deviously through clenched teeth as he gazes evilly at SpongeBob in a glass case. "You, my little sponge friend, are gonna make me big bucks." Happy let out a roar of laughter.

Happy left his apartment, closing the door behind him.

SpongeBob comes to life, and pushes the door open and he jumps down onto the counter, then down onto the floor. He runs over to the double door, his torn arm flopping beside him. He desperately jumps up and down to reach the door handle, but it's too far up. He frantically looks around, and he sees the window. He runs over to the windows, and he climbs up onto a box, then onto a chair. He then leaps up to the windowsill, and pushes aside some blinds. The window pane doesn't open. He looks down and gasped. He is nowhere NEAR home. SpongeBob had been taken into the big city, trapped in the highest penthouse apartment. Surviving a fall or jump this height would be treacherous for a toy to endure.

"Michael…"

Outside the apartment, Happy got in his car and muttered, "I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday. All the way to work!" Happy drove his car to his state of business, Happy's Toy Stadium, which is just across the street.

Back inside Happy's apartment, SpongeBob jumps down from the windowsill, and ran to a nearby air vent, believing to be the last option of escaping. He tried pulling it off, but the screws were too tight and he is only to one good arm. Using his good arm, he tries to get a screw loose, but no avail. He refused to give up, combing his plastic dexterity to open the air vent.

A noise erupted from behind, and SPongeBob turned to see a few Styrofoam peanuts scattered on the floor, a few of them trailing toward him.

"What...?" SpongeBob wondered. He was interrupted when he was abruptly picked up by something. **WHOA!** " SpongeBob cried, incredibly startled. It was muscular buckskin colored horse with a dark brown mane, a dark brown nose, dark black hooves a dark brown tail, and brown eyes. His name is Spirit.

In all the excitement, the horse galloped wildly around the room, causing the latter to scream hysterically. " **HEY! STOP! HORSEY! STOP! STOP! SIT, BOY! STOP IT!"** SpongeBob yelled. SpongeBob was forced to duck under a table to avoid hitting his head as they pass through it. " **SIT, I SAID! WHOOOOA!"**

That did the trick as Spirit skidded to a stop and tossed him off his back and tumbled across the floor, landing head-first.

The sponge didn't have too much time to relax as two girl toys landed in front of him. The first toy wore a fading-green tank with stripes, and khaki pants, and now has her hair in a pony tail. Her name was Cindy Vortex. The second toy wore a white suit, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome with a pink flower. She also wears boots with one red dot on each side of each boot. Underneath, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom.

" **YEEEEE-HAAAAAAW!** " Cindy cheered. SpongeBob tries to back away, but Cindy grabs him in a huge hug. " **IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU!** " Cindy gave SpongeBob a noogie on the head. "It's really you!"

"Uh, what's me?" SpongeBob asked.

Sandy ran over to greet him. "SpongeBob, it's so good to see you again!"

Cindy tosses SpongeBob out by his string, then pulled him back to listen to his recorded message in SpongeBob's voice box implanted in his body. " _There's a copepod in my sock!_ "

" **HA!** It is you!" Cindy confirmed.

"Could you please stop saying that?' SpongeBob begged, freaked out. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Come on, you're just confused about meeting us newcomers. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I happen to be Sandy Cheeks, a female member of the Roundup gang!" Sandy said. She gestured to Spirit, "That there's Spirit, your trusty steed!"

Cindy added, "I'm Cindy Vortex. I am also a female member of this gang too!" She hugged him tightly off the floor and said, "Farquaad said someday you'd come!" She gasped and lets go of him, sending SpongeBob falling to the floor. "Sweet mother of George Washington! Lord Farquaad! He'll want to meet you!"

Cindy whistled for Spirit, and Spirit ran over to the big box and dove inside it. A smaller box came flying out and lands on the floor. The box's back depicts a picture of a diminutive man with a square jaw, a stubble across the lower part of his face, long shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes. He wore red medieval clothing with puffy sleeves a belt with a sapphire at the buckle, yellow lines at the hem, a matching red cape, and a puffy red hat. At the bottom he also wore gray pants with black boots.

"Say hello to Lord Farquaad!" Cindy presented happily.

SpongeBob studied the box in utter disbelief. He deadpanned, "It's a box."

Cindy replied, "He's mint in the box. Never…been opened."

"Turn me around, Spirit so I can see." a voice said. Spirit turns the box around and a toy version of Farquaad is in the box. He gasped in happiness as he clasped his hands together, "Why, the prodigal son has returned."

"YEE-HAW!" Cindy cherred gleefully as SpongeBob flinched. "It's you, it's you, you're here!" Cindy hugs him more, but SpongeBob pulls himself out of Cindy's grip.

SpongeBob backs away nervously, "OK, I'm officially freaked out now." SpongeBob said.

"Oh, we've been waiting countless years for this day." Farquaad said gleefully, with Spirit pushing his box forward. "It's good to have you back, SpongeBob."

"Look, I don't know what….Hey, how do you know my name?" SpongeBob said.

"Everyone knows your name, _Sponge-Bob_." Cindy replied teasingly.

Sandy explained, "Don't you remember, SpongeBob? You've been the most important star of SpongeBob's Roundup, which first debuted in 1954. Even me, Cindy, Spirit and Farquaad are also stars of the show. We have been waiting for such a long time for the main character to come here, and now you're with us, which means you're reunited with the Roundup Gang!"

SpongeBob was unsure of what to think. He is at a loss for words.

"Why, you don't know who you really are, do you, huh?" Farquaad asked. "Spirit, why don't you show him?" Spirit nodded and ran over to a chair, and up a table. With his snout, he raises a dim switch and the lights go on in the room.

SpongeBob turns and looks up, dropping his mouth in awe. He sees his face on a poster for 'SpongeBob's Roundup. "That's me.' SpongeBob marveled. He sees a whole lot of memorabilia. He sees himself with Cindy and Sandy on an old album cover. He and Spirit are on the front of a metal lunch box and drink thermos. There's even an old SpongeBob's Roundup radio. SpongeBob's blue eyes get big in wonder as he sees a row of plates decorated with his face, along with Sandy, Cindy, Spirit and Farquaad the prospector. He backs into something. SpongeBob gazes up at a giant stand up SpongeBob's Roundup poster. He gazes up at a giant picture of himself. He is totally amazed.

"Wow!" SpongeBob said. He looks down and sees himself and Spirit on the cover of an old LIFE magazine. It showed SpongeBob riding on Spirit. A label on the cover reads: _Saturday Morning's Favorite Sponge Cowboy: SpongeBob SquarePants_! "Holy cow." SpongeBob said softly.

Sandy and Spirit take the opportunity to push a videotape into a VCR and Cindy eagerly turns on the old TV set and it began playing a 1950s TV show that has been recorded. Also the show is in black and white. The show takes place in a Western Town called Bikini Gulch and it's about SpongeBob's job as a cowboy. SpongeBob's posse are marionette puppets. Western music begins playing and SpongeBob turns around, and studies the theme song, awestruck.

" _Coral Crunchies, the only breakfast cereal sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate, proudly presents…_ " The announcer chorused.

 ** _Chorus:_ ****SpongeBob's** _ **Roundup  
**_ _ **Come on it's time to play  
**_ _ **There's Cindy and Sandy, the yodeling cowgirls  
**_ _ **(yodel-lee, yodel-lee, yodel-lee…)**_

"Lookit, lookit! That's me!" Cindy replied proudly.

"And me too!" Sandy said.

 _ **Chorus: Spirit, he's SpongeBob's horse  
**_ _ **(Neigh….he's a smart one!)**_

Spirit grins modestly as SpongeBob continued studying the theme song curiously.

 _ **Chorus: Farquaad the old prospector**_

"Has anyone seen my pick?" Farquaad asked. The pick is stuck in his rear, and laughter rang out from the screen. Farquaad facepalmed himself.

 _ **Chorus: And the guy himself, of course  
**_ _ **It's time for Sheriff SpongeBob**_

The image of SpongeBob on TV opened saloon doors and he came out into town in a cowboy outfit.

 _ **He's the very best  
**_ _ **He's the rootinest, tootinest cowboy  
In the Wild Wild West**_

 _ **SpongeBob's Roundup**_

SpongeBob was overwhelmed and bursting with complete anticipation. Besides his dub of being the favorite toy of a kid, being a star of an old TV show was a different story. Overwhelmed with anticipation, he decided to watch the rest of the show with his new friends, the toy versions of The Roundup Gang. Why go home when he can relax with new friends for a while?


	9. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 9 – The Adventure Begins!

Back at the Wilson house, Alex is tapping on the UP button on the remote, flipping through channels on Mike's television set. They're trying to find the commercial for Happy's Toy Stadium, followed by a map where SpongeBob might be held captive. No matter how many times he flipped through, it doesn't seem to appear amid the number of changed channels.

"I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations!" Alex dreaded.

"Keep looking." Jimmy replied. "It'll show up somehow."

"Oh, you're going to slow. Let me take the wheel." Cody groaned indignantly, taking the remote from Alex. Cody rapidly began flipping through channels, images blurring past and audio jumbled throughout.

"It's too fast! How can you even tell what's on?" Alex asked.

"I can tell." Cody replied nonchalantly. The channel surfing continues until the commercial briefly comes into view. That was when the toys made an instant realization. "Go back! Back! Back! Back!" The toys shouted hastily.

"Too late, I'm in the 40s! Got to go around the horn! It's faster!' Cody said hastily.

The commercial comes into view among the channels. " **WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! STOP!"** Cody stopped his channel surfing, and Jimmy runs up closer to the screen. _"And look for the giant quarterback!_ " Happy said on the TV. As the commercial begins to end, the map of the city and store appeared. The map is the final clue of where SpongeBob is being held hostage!

"Now, Etch!" Jimmy instructed. Etch, quick as a flash, draws the same map on the gray screen. The boy genius action figure walks over to Etch, and he knelt down beside Etch. Pointing to where the giant quarterback statue is marked, Jimmy reported. " _THAT'S_ where I need to go."

"But you can't go, Jimmy." Alex protested worriedly. "You'll never make it there."

Jimmy sketched a diagram of the same map Etch made on a yellow sticky note. Jimmy explained in determination, "SpongeBob once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same." Jimmy motioned to his friends, "So, who's with me?"

Meanwhile, Grundgetta is packing some Grouch parts in Oscar's back compartment. "I'm packing you an extra set of feet, and your angry eyes, just in case." She replied, closing the hatch.

Abby walked up to Jimmy, wishing him good luck. "This is for SpongeBob when you find him." She said. Abby gave Jimmy a big kiss on the cheek. Jimmy's cheeks blush a bright red among the plastic and he cleared his throat. "All right, b-but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." Jimmy replied shyly.

"Mr. Jimmy Neutron..." Jimmy and Abby look down to see E.B. being supported by Kevin and Ralph."...you just gotta save my pal, SpongeBob." E.B. said. The young rabbit coughs in pity.

"I'll do my best, E.B." Jimmy assured with a nod. Grundgetta kisses Oscar, and Oscar declared, "OK, fellas. Let's roll." They're now off to find their friend.

Outside, Jimmy, Alex, Cody, Oscar, and Clifford walk out onto the house awning. Clifford stops short at the edge of the roof as Oscar grabs Clifford's other half as a bungee jump cord. "Geronimo!" As Oscar lands on the pavement, he lets go of Clifford's rear, sending it up to the roof. Cody seized it, and jumped down to join Oscar.

"You would think with all of my video game experience, I'd be feeling more prepared." Alex replied. The lion reaches out to grab Clifford's half, but instead gravity took over he lost balance and he fell. "W-Whoa!" The lion yelled out as Alex clung onto the rear for dear life as he bounced around like a spring.

"The idea...is to let go." Clifford grunted, feeling the substantial weight.

Once Alex was on the ground, Jimmy turns to face his friends, conviction laced in his eyes. Jimmy pressed the button, closing the helmet over his head. "We'll be back before Michael gets home." Jimmy said, determined to save his best friend.

As E.B., Ralph, Stuart, Abby, and Grungetta wave, Grungetta called out, "Don't talk to any toy you don't know!"

"To _Happy's Toy Stadium_...AND BEYOND!" Jimmy proclaimed determinedly, grabbing Clifford's lower half. The boy genius jumps down to the ground to join the group of volunteers. Finally, Clifford, the last to go, then grabs his own end and jumps down with the others

The search is now on. They're going to find SpongeBob and bring him home, no matter what. Even though the possibility of risks they'll face during their journey to the big city, they're still going to do whatever it takes!


	10. What Museum?

Chapter 10 – "What Museum?"

With five brave toys beginning their mission to rescue SpongeBob, the pull-string sponge in question was enjoying his time in Happy Chapman's apartment, having a lot of fun with his new friends and learning about his century of origins. It was odd that SpongeBob was based off a TV show, though it did explain his design. Later that night, SpongeBob, Sandy, Cindy, Spirit, and Farquaad were watching another classic episode of a certain TV show, _SpongeBob's Roundup._

 _ **(TV Screen POV)**_

 _'They don't call this the old abandoned mine for nothing, Farquaad." Cindy explained. "I reckon we oughta get outta here."_

 _"Where's my gold?" Farquaad asked. "Hold on, I'll light me a candle!" To his offer, he strikes a match and lit a fuse. "This sure is a fast burning wick!"_

 _"Blast us to smithereens!" Sandy exclaimed. "Look what you've done!"_

 _"Yeah, that there's dynamite!" Cindy said._

 _' **HOLY TARNATION!** " Farquaad panicked._

 _"I'll call for help!" Cindy sent out a certain message that echoed throughout the land. " **YODEL-LAY-HEE-HOO!** " __Outside, two-dimensional critters congregate at the mine's entrance, sealed off by a rock. Cindy urged from the inside. "OK, critters, go get Sheriff SpongeBob! Now, scurry!" Compliant to the message, the critters vanished to the right direction._

 _Sheriff SpongeBob and Spirit are recently finishing up a new building, which was a schoolhouse, built for the purpose of educating the children in town._ _"Good job, Spirit! I reckon the new schoolhouse is finally done!" SpongeBob replied to his trusty steed, along with a joyful bounce._ _The critters arrive before SpongeBob and Spirit, reporting the troublesome news to the two. SpongeBob speedily exclaimed, "What's that? Cindy, Sandy, and Farquaad are trapped in the old abandoned mine, and Farquaad just lit a stick of dynamite, think that it was a candle and now they're about to me blown to smithereens?!"_

 _"Mmm-hmm!" One of the critters said._

 _"Ride like the wind, Spirit!" SpongeBob declared. He and Spirit ran out of town and they're now on their way to rescue their friends._ _Back in the mine, Sandy tries to fan the fuse with her tail. No go._

 _"You're fanning the flames, Sandy!" Farquaad denied. "It takes a lot of brains to put out that fire." He landed his butt on the flame, but his behind catches on fire. He jumps up and down in pain. " **YEOW!** My biscuits are burning!"_

 _Meanwhile, TV SpongeBob and TV Spirit jump over a huge gap called The Grand Canyon._ _"Will SpongeBob and Spirit land to safety?" the announcer asked._ _"Can they reach Sandy, Cindy, and Farquaad in time?_

 ** _(Real Life POV)_**

SpongeBob intently leaned in closer, getting eager.

 _ **(TV Screen POV)**_

 _Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion: **SpongeBob's Finest Hour!** " the announcer concluded._

 ** _(Real Screen POV)_**

" **WHOO-HOO! YEAH! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! NEXT TAPE!** " SpongeBob cheered. Sandy, Spirit, and Cindy's smiles change to sadness. Cindy stands up and turns off the TV. "Hey, wait, wait, wait! What happen—what happens next?!" SpongeBob asked in confusion. He turned to his new friends, "C'mon, let's see the next episode!"

"What _next episode_?" Sandy asked. "That was but the final episode."

"What?!" SpongeBob exclaimed, incredulous.

"Sandy's right." Farquaad said despondently. "Ever since that episode _Trapped in the Gold Mine_ was released, the show lost all of its great popularity, leading to a decreasing of credibility ratings. And besides, the show was severely cancelled after that." The short man moved to turn his box around.

Sandy added sadly, "Farquaad's right. The series was reaching the near end, the series was cancelled forever." She added with a deep sigh, "The show just doesn't seem to go on any further. It doens't exist anymore."

"No, no, no! That can't be true!" SpongeBob denied. He ran over to the counter's side. "What about the gold mine?" SpongeBob asked, trying to get up to the counter. Spirit hoisted him up, and the pull-string sponge doll went over to Farquaad. "A-and the cute little critters and the dynamite? That was such a great show with interesting marionette animation! I mean, why would they cancel it?"

"Two words: Sput-nik."Farquaad explained. Once the astronauts went up into the nether regions of outer space, it turns out that children wanted to play with space toys. They gave up the interest in the Roundup adventure moments, and moved on to some sci-fi induced stuff."

Sandy added, "Say for example: When children's curiosity began to fall on the characteristics of outer space, the lineup for any space toy surpassed the popularity of SpongeBob's Roundup."

"So that must be the reason why that TV show got cancelled in the first place." SpongeBob notified.

"Yep." Sandy confirmed.

"Huh. I know how that feels." SpongeBob uttered, remembering the time Mike got Jimmy as a birthday present, and his expression of jealousy toward Jimmy years ago. He grins widely and he said, "But still, my own show! I mean, look at all this stuff." SpongeBob gestured to observe the fascinations of the _SpongeBob's Roundup_ collection.

"Don't you know? Why, you're valuable property." Cindy replied as he got on the counter, along with Sprit.

"She's right! You are a true collectible!" Sandy said.

"Really? That's great." SpongeBob said. "Man, I wish the guys could see this." He finds a yo-yo imprinted with his picture on it, and one of hid catchphrases from the late show,"Hey-Howdy-Hey, that's me; I'm on a yo-yo!" SpongeBob sees a target practice game with SpongeBob's teeth for bullseyes. He chuckles as he picks up a small red ball with his working arm. "Hey, nice teeth!" He throws the ball into the game's mouth, knocking out one tooth, as the ball rolled out from the bottom. "And yet, still a good looking guy!" He laughed, along with Cindy, Sandy, and Farquaad.

"He's funnier than an acorn with ears." Sandy said to Cindy.

"Yeah, he really is a comedian." Cindy chuckled.

SpongeBob kneels and sees another piece of SpongeBob's Roundup merchandise. He presses down on a mechanical Farquaad's arm, catapulting a penny into a mechanical SpongeBob's hand. It then drops the penny into a barrel marked 'ORPHANS'. SpongeBob recognizes what this is. "Oh! It's a bank. Cool!" SpongeBob said. He walked over to a cylindrical SpongeBob bubble machine. He studies it curiously. "Hmm, what do you…? Let's see, you push the head." He presses down the head and soap bubbles spewed out of the mouth. "And, oh, out come bubbles. Clever!"

Farquaad, Sandy, and Cindy chuckled in amusement as Spirit the horse playfully popped one with his teeth. SpongeBob eyes a toy white sock with red and blue rings with a lever. "Oh, wow! What does this thing do?"

SpongeBob pushes down the lever, and a toy Plankton shot out of it. SpongeBob laughed. "I get it: " _There's a copepod in my sock!_ ". SpongeBob said. He put the Plankton toy back inside the sock. Spirit came over and SpongeBob lifts up the sock like a gun, and said, "Oh, hey, Spirit! Go on, go on!" He fires the sock and the Plankton toy came out. Spirit missed it, and lands on a record player. It activates while it began playing the Roundup theme song through a speaker.

SpongeBob runs over to it and admires the record player. "A record player. I haven't seen one of these in ages." He joins him on the record player. They star jogging, increasing the song's tempo, until SpongeBob said, "OK, now slow." They now feel like they're trying to catch their breath as they walk sluggishly, thus slowing the song down.

Cindy and Sandy laugh and Cindy said, "Oh that's funny, Spirit!"

"Hop on, Cindy!" SpongeBob said, scooping up Cindy. Sandy joins them on the record player too.

"Hey, think fast!" SpongeBob replied. He jumps over the record needle and Sandy and Cindy do the same thing too.

"Not bad." Cindy and Sandy flip over the record needle. SpongeBob spotted the player's speed function and flipped it to '78', thus accelerating the tempo to a greater speed

"Hey, look at us! We're a complete set!" Cindy said.

"Now it's on to the museum!" Farquaad declared grandly.

SpongeBob's joy comes to a halt. "Museum?!" he exclaimed. He stopped short, but accidentally collides into Sandy, Cindy, and Spirit, taking the needle off the black record. They all tumble off the record and onto the countertop.

"What museum?"

" _THE_ museum." Farquaad replied. "We're being sold to one of the Watanabe Toy Museum in Tokyo!"

"That's in Japan!" Sandy and Cindy replied in unison.

"Japan?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. There's no way I'm going to Japan." SpongeBob denied.

Cindy chuckled nervously and she asked, "Well, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, how come you can't come?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob stood up and said, "I got to get back to my owner, Mike. Hey, look, look. See?" He shows his shoe to his new friends. A familiar signature in the same ink is on the bottom.

Everyone gaped in horror, stunned at the revelation. The toys never expected the pull-string sponge, the main star of a certain TV show, the one way ticket to a promising future, to have a young owner. The first time they met him, they thought that SPongeBob was valuable property, but an owner? That's something the Roundup Gang wouldn't anticipate.

"He still has an owner." Cindy gasped.

"Oh, my goodness." Farquaad alarmed.

"Totally not good." Sandy gasped.

Cindy took the shocking words the most. The minute she realized that SpongeBob had an owner, she began to go into deep hyperventilation. Haunting memories of being in storage echoed throughout her mind. She would be lonely and forgotten in the darkness. What's even worse is that SpongeBob having an owner, that's something tragic Cindy Vortex would have to endure. Even being in storage meant claustrophobia.

"No...Can't go..."

The hyperventilating gave away to an emotional breakdown.

" **I CAN'T DO STORAGE AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T!** "

"Cindy, Cindy." Mandible proceeded to calm.

" **I WON'T GO BACK IN THE DARK!** " Cindy shook Farquaad's box and Sandy tried her best to relax Cindy.

"What's the matter? What's wrong with her?" SpongeBob asked, concerned.

"Well, we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you." Farquaad said as Cindy kept hyperventilating while Sandy is trying to calm her down.

"Why me?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"This particular toy museum is interested in the entire collection if you're in it, SpongeBob." Farquaad replied." Me and the rest of the gang have been trapped in storage cases stuffed with Styrofoam peanuts for several years. And we were happy to see you at first, but we hate to see Cindy like this. Still, if you're not in the collection of the museum, we go back into storage. It's that simple."

"See, SpongeBob?" Sandy questioned. "Did you know how much we've been living in storage. It was unhygenic, lonely, and boring. Even Cindy took it the hardest. Cindy hates storage because of her fear of enclosed spaces."

SpongeBob began to feel deep sympathy for Cindy. Cindy snapped out of her horror and turned to the sponge with an angry expression. She looked at him like he was stabbed in the back. She demanded, "It's not fair! How can you do this to us?!"

SpongeBob tried to explain, "Hey, look, I'm sorry, but this has to be a big mistake! You see, I was in this yard sale this morning and-"

"Yard sale?" Farquaad raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place." SpongeBob defended. "I was just trying to save another toy, when all of a sudden…"

"Was it because you're damaged? Hmm?" Farquaad didn't seem to understand what SpongeBob is saying. "Did this 'Mike' break you?"

"Yeah, but…" SpongeBob paused, before realizing that Farquaad is making him doubt Mike's relationship. "No, no, no, no, no! It was an accident! I mean-"

"Sounds like he _really_ loves you." Cindy ridiculed sarcastically, while wrapping an arm around Spirit.

" **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, OKAY?! AND I'M NOT GOING TO ANY MUSEUM!** " SpongeBob protested angrily.

" _ **WELL,**_ _**I'M NOT GOING BACK INTO STORAGE!** "_ Cindy shot back. Suddenly, they hear something, and Cindy and Sandy gasped.


	11. SpongeBob's Arm Falls Off

Chapter 11 – SpongeBob's Arm Falls Off

"Happy's coming!" Farquaad gasped. SpongeBob gasped in concern. The other Roundup toys have to jump into a box filled with packing peanuts. "Go, go on Cindy!"

Cindy is a bit scared to jump into the box on the floor. "Cindy, look at me! I promise you'll come out of the box! Now, go. Go!"

Cindy obediently jumped into the box. Spirit helped Farquaad in and the horse jumped in as well. Sandy hastily said to SpongeBob, "Quick, SpongeBob! Head back to your case!" The sponge nodded as Sandy jumped into the box to join the others. SpongeBob dashes back to his case. Happy came back into his apartment, carrying a camera. The man had just finished his commercial at his job, and can at least get down to his important task. SpongeBob gets inside his case, and goes into toy position just in time.

"It's showtime!" Happy excitedly announced. Humming whimsically, Happy sets down Farquaad, Spirit, Sandy, and Cindy down onto the countertop in front of a set of cardboard western town buildings. He congratulated himself on all of the money he is going to make. "Ooh-hoo-hoo, money, baby. Money, money, money." Happy chuckledAnd now…the main attraction!" Happy said, walking over to SpongeBob.

Happy opened the case, and took out SpongeBob as he continued to hum. Unfortunately, a string of thread on SpongeBob's torn arm caught on the stand. SpongeBob's arm gets looser as the string stretched out farther. The string unravels as the arm pops off, and Happy was oblivious of it. Happy went back to the counter and he sets him on the table, draping SpongeBob's arm around Spirit the horse's back. Happy gasped in complete horror to see that SpongeBob's arm is gone!

" **NOOOOOO!** His arm! Where's his arm?" Happy cried. He finds SpongeBob's disembodied arm on the floor. He picks it up and desperately tried to put it back on, expecting it to instantly reattach, but it's no use. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! What am I gonna do? Oh, I know. I know." He sets down the one-armed SpongeBob on the table and he frantically dials a number on his phone for a source of assistance. "Come on, come on, come on, pick up the phone!" he complained.

" _Hello?_ " A man asked on the other end.

"It's me, it's Mr. Chapman! I got an emergency here!" Happy said worried.

" _I'm busy._ "

"Yes, we're all busy, but look, it has to be tonight!" He puts the arm in his shirt pocket for safekeeping as the man complained on the other end"OK, OK, but first thing in the morning!"

He leaves, and SpongeBob sprang up. He's already beginning to freak out. SpongeBob screamed in horror and the pull-string sponge gets back up, fearing hysterically. " _ **IT'S GONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY ARM IS COMPLETELY GONE!**_ "

"All right, come here. Let me see it." Farquaad said calmly. SpongeBob shows him the spot where the arm fell off. A puff of cotton is what remains. He is shaking in complete fear. "Oh, it's just a popped seam, easily repaired. You should consider yourself lucky." Farquaad assured.

" _ **LUCKY?! ARE YOU SHRINK-WRAPPED?! I AM MISSING MY ARM!**_ " SpongeBob yelled in frustration.

"SpongeBob, calm down. It's only an arm." Sandy said.

The sponge's anger grew even more bigger. " _ **JUST AN ARM?! HOW AM I GOING TO GO HOME LIKE THIS?!**_ "

"Big deal." Cindy Vortex sat at the end of the counter with a toy pistol. She aimed the trigger and a plunger dart shot out of it, and it hits the forehead of the cardboard standee of SpongeBob's likeness. "Let him go. I'm sure his precious 'Michael' is dying to play with a one-armed sponge boy doll." she said, glaring at SpongeBob.

"Now, you listen here, Cindy. You were calm for a minute, and now you're like this because SpongeBob wanted to go home.

"Well, what could I say? If he didn't make that decision, I would never be this way!" Cindy retorted.

"Sandy's right. And Cindy, you know he wouldn't last a consecutive hour on the streets in his condition. It's a dangerous world out there. For a toy." Farquaad said.

SpongeBob couldn't believe his arm was gone. This was his big problem besides getting kidnapped by a greedy toy collector who would want to entice his rich debate to Japan. All of this had changed from a dream to a very catostrophic nightmare, SpongeBob highly doubted if he ever were to see his owner again.


	12. Jimmy's Speech and New Recruits

Chapter 12 – Jimmy's Speech

Later that night, a car whizzed past a different house. Everything was all quiet in the event of nightfall. Streetlights bathed their lights in the sidewalks and every child and adult is resting. A familiar boy genius action figure burst out of the bushes and he hides behind a mailbox. He gestures for everyone else to follow. Alex, covered in leaves, tiptoes over to Jimmy. His disguise fell off, and he's left holding a single leaf. He drops it and shrugged, chuckling sheepishly.

Clifford, Oscar, and Cody then proceeded toward the mailbox. Cody, however, tripped over and his rubber stopper popped out, spilling coins.

"All right, nobody look till I get my cork back in!" The penguin piggy bank said, embarrassed.

"Good work, guys." Jimmy replied.

Suddenly a noise was heard, stopping the toys dead in their tracks. The toys slowly turn to see two shadows approaching them. The figures stepped out into the light, revealing two medium-sized kid toys. One toy is based of a young boy with fair skin, red-orange hair standing up at the front, brown eyes and thick round black rimmed glasses. His clothing consists of a white shirt, black shorts, white socks with red stripes and grayish-white Chuck Taylor All-Stars. sneakers. The other toy is based of a little girl with raven black hair tied in an upward ponytail with a red scrunchie, fair skin, pink cheeks, large hazel eyes, and she wears a yellow shirt with dark stripes, blue overalls, yellow socks and plain white sneakers. Their names are Sherman and Agnes.

Jimmy was the first to greet them. "Oh, hello there. I thought you were intruders. He asked curiously, "What are your names?"

Sherman introduced, "I was getting down to that. My name is Sherman, and this is my little sister Agnes." He gestured to the petite girl.

Agnes greeted, "An extreme pleasure."

"Greetings. I'm Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy. I come in peace." Jimmy greeted, shaking Sherman and Agnes' hands. Sherman and Agnes laugh.

"You say that when you greet someone?" Sherman laughed.

"Yep." Jimmy nodded.

"You have a funny way of introducing your names." Agnes chuckled. "So what are you doing out here late at night?"

Jimmy explained, "Well, Sherman and Agnes, our friend AKA our leader, whose name was SpongeBob SquarePants, was kidnapped by a man who owned a toy store in the big city."

"Happy Chapman?" Agnes guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jimmy brimmed with curiosity.

"Just a guess." Agnes said.

Sherman knelt down, and he praised his little sister, "That was such a good guess."

"Oh, thank you." Agnes thanked, feeling flattered.

Sherman asked, "Who are your other friends?"

Jimmy gestured to each of his friends, "Guys, this here's Alex the Lion, Clifford, Cody Maverick, and Oscar the Grouch."

"Hello." The toys chorused, and the two kids waved back. Jimmy asked, "Where did you guys come from anyway?"

Sherman explained, "Well, to be honest with you, we did have an owner, until the owner of ours abandoned us."

Jimmy was overwhelmed with sympathy. "Oh, that's a big burden to carry."

"I know. Me and Sherman always thought so too." Agnes shrugged.

"Say, how would you like to be a part of our rescue party, and make you our honorary members of the toy family?" Jimmy suggested.

Sherman and Agnes gleefully smiled. Agnes replied, "Really? Oh, we'd love to!"

"Count me in." Sherman elected.

"Then it's settled. OK, so, we have 2 blocks down and only 19 more to go." Jimmy nodded.

"What? Nineteen?" The other toys cried.

"Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me." Oscar complained. He sat to rub one of his sore feet.

"Come on, guys! Did SpongeBob give up when Eugene Beady, that snotty boy, had me strapped to a rocket?" Jimmy asked.

"No." The other toys said,.

" _No._ " Jimmy replied. "And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van?"

"Oh, you had to bring that up." Oscar said.

"No, he didn't!" Jimmy added. Like a brave American soldier, he declared, "We all have a friend in need, and we, nor I, will never rest until he's safe in Michael's room!" As he said it, a backdrop of the waving American Flag appeared as Star Spangled Banner played. "Now let's move on out, and fast!" Jimmy continued to lead the way, bolstered with bravery, along with the toys, followed by the new recruits, treked behind them.


	13. Trying to Get The Arm

Chapter 13 – Trying to Get The Arm

The black and white picture of the American Flag waves on Happy Chapman's TV set.

" _And that concludes our broadcast day._ "

The TV screen went to static, showing that the current channel had just recently ended its so called broadcasting.

On the couch, Happy slept on the couch, after having been watching late night television a few hours before, his hand clutching a big bowl of Cheetos. His hand slips, and the bowl fell to the floor, spilling the snack food pieces on it.

From the glass case, the-one armed SpongeBob stood crooked on the stand, because of his missing arm. He heard this disturbance and he sees the sound as a sign to come to life. His eyes fall on his disembodied arm sticking out of the man's pocket. Seeing that the man is still sleeping, the pull-string sponge boy doll will retrieve it, then return back to his case with ease. The possibility of failure is extreme, but he is still determined get it, no matter how hard he will try. Also it will be a big risk SpongeBob will have to endure.

SpongeBob uses his one remaining arm to open the door to his case. Happy stirs, then falls back asleep. The sponge jumps down to the floor, and they start advancing toward the couch... until SpongeBob hears a loud crunch coming from underneath his shoe, immediately stopping him dead in his tracks. SpongeBob looks down to see that he's stepped on a Cheeto. Cringing, SpongeBob sees the Cheetos scattered everywhere around the couch.

SpongeBob resumes his creeping, this time taking care to avoid stepping on the Cheetos. He hears another crunch, but this time, it wasn't him. He turns and sees Spirit stomping his hoof on a scattered cheese puff.

"Spirit!" SpongeBob whispered. The horse looked up with a grin, ever refusing to budge. "Spirit! Go, go, go, go!" SpongeBob whispered. Spirit wagged his tail like a dog. SpongeBob clicked his tongue in annoyance, and approached him. "C'mon, you don't wanna help me. I'm the bad guy and you're going to go back in storage because of me, remember?! Now, just go!" Spirit responded by giving him a lick. The horse himself is loyal as a house pet, and he is more than willing to help the sponge. "All right, all right!" SpongeBob reluctantly relented. "But you have GOT to keep quiet. Now come on."

The horse nodded, and Spirit and SpongeBob snuck together through the minefield of orange cheese snacks, thus taking care of not stepping or stomping on any of them. They finally reach the end of the couch. "Over here." SpongeBob motioned to Spirit to come closer. "Atta boy. He climbed up onto Spirit's back and issued, "Okay, Spirit, upsy-daisy."

Spirit arches his back upward, helping SpongeBob up onto the couch, and he got onto it.

 _This is it: one wrong move, and the whole thing will fail_ , he thought.

Standing next to Happy's sleeping figure, he tries to reach the arm back, missing it at a finger's touch. He then risks stepping onto Happy's chest to get closer, until something tickling makes the big oaf laugh in his sleep. SpongeBob froze in horror, and looks down to see Spirit licking the orange cheese powder off of Happy's fingers. "Psst, Spirit! Cut that out!" The horse kept on licking the fingers, and SpongeBob had to increase his volume. "Stop it! Psst! Stop it, Spirit! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! **STOP IT!** " The horse stopped and backed away, sheepish at what he did.

SpongeBob turns his attention back to the sleeping Happy's shirt pocket, where his arm is. He leaned over to pull the arm out carefully. He began to get far, until he hears rumbling. SpongeBob hears it coming from Happy's stomach. The rumbling gets louder until Happy lets out a blast of halitosis in the form of a belch right in SpongeBob's face. The sponge looks repulsed, that he gagged.

 _This guy needs to use some mouthwash after eating. Nasty._

Holding his breath, SpongeBob reaches back into the pocket, and he carefully and decisively pulls out the whole arm out. It was a success! SpongeBob was happy to be back with his newly-recovered arm, and looked back at the sleeping Happy. Now that SpongeBob retrieved his arm, it was time to head back to his case without causing noise. He slowly reached out one foot...

...and that's when SpongeBob's plan fell apart. The SpongeBob's Roundup theme song blasted on the television, causing Happy to bolt upright and thrusting SpongeBob off his chest.

"No, officer, I swear!" Happy cried. Taking his time to retract his surroundings, he then looks over and sees SpongeBob sprawled on the floor, and looks up to see his empty display case, which is still open. How can a toy get out on its own?

Happy groggily walked over to pick up SpongeBob and the yellow arm off the floor. "Get in there, there you go. Cheap case." Happy grumbled as he put the one-armed SpongeBob in his case and closing it. "Where is the remote?"

SpongeBob, along with Sandy both come to life and something caught their eyes. The TV remote is sitting….near Cindy's case. The sponge and squirrel grit their teeth. It was already bad enough that SpongeBob yearned to go home, but preventing his escape?

"Why don't I put it in the same place every…" Happy spotted the remote om the counter, "Oh, here it is." Yawning, Happy turns off the TV. As he begins to exit the dark apartment, SpongeBob comes to life and sees his severed arm being carried away, much to his devastation. He was so close and yet, so far! And it was all in no thanks to a Vortex girl doll with her own selfishness!

The door closes, and SpongeBob fumes and his face turns red in anger. He then hops out of his case, along with Sandy. SpongeBob stomps over to Cindy's case to face her.

"What is your problem?!" SpongeBob demanded. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out, really! I am. But you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like **THAT**!"

"What?!" Cindy exclaimed angrily. She'd hate to be accused of a crime she didn't commit. "You think I did that?!"

"Right, yeah, the TV just _happened_ to turn on, and then the remote _magically_ ended up right in front of your case, Cindy!" Sandy added sarcastically.

"Are you two calling me a **LIAR?!** " Cindy demanded.

"Well, if the shoe fits!"

" _Say that again._ " Cindy glared. Her tone is deadly, but unfortunately, SpongeBob didn't get the memo.

"If. The. Shoe. Fits."

"OK, let's get it on." Cindy's glare was cold enough to give Jimmy Neutron shivers.

Spirit, sensing hostility, jumps out of his case and hides in a SpongeBob's Roundup cookie jar. Sandy runs over to join him and hides in there too.

With an angry battle yell, Cindy leapt out of her case, pouncing SpongeBob to the ground. SpongeBob tried to counterattack, but the Vortex doll was surprisingly fast. Sandy and Spirit peek out in fear as the battle reaches its peak.

"How do you like that?" Cindy caught SpongeBob by the remaining arm, and put him in a nelson. "Take it back, **TAKE IT BACK!** "

" **DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL, I'M GOING TO TAKE IT EASY ON YOU!** " SpongeBob retaliated, before yelling out it pain.

"SpongeBob, Cindy! You stop this bickering right now!" Farquaad, whose box is standing on a small post, barked, before he loses his balance, falling face-first onto the counter. Cindy let go of SpongeBob, and the two scrambled away before the box could ever fall onto them.

Spirit and Sandy come over to help him up. "You all right, Farquaad?" Sandy asked.

"I'm fine." Farquaad replied. The prospector doll scolded to SpongeBob and Cindy as if he were their father, " I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it doesn't help, nor solve anything."

"If I had both my arms…!"SpongeBob glared threateningly at Cindy

"Well, the fact is you don't, SpongeBob." Farquaad interrupted sternly. "So, I suggest that you wait until morning. The toy cleaner will come, have your arm fixed…"

"And then I'm outta here!"

No sooner SpongeBob spoke that bitter reply, he saw Spirit looking down with a sad expression plastering his muzzle. SpongeBob began to feel pity for the horse.

"Oh, no, no, no, Spirit. Aw, don't take it that way. It's just that Michael…"

"Michael, Michael, Michael." Cindy glowered. "That's all he ever talks about." Cindy walked off and took Spirit with him, who casts one sad look at SpongeBob for the night. SpongeBob sighed, feeling a weight of guilt overtake him.

Sandy placed a hand on SpongeBob's remaining shoulder. The pull-string sponge boy doll got what's coming from Cindy, and he wished that there would be a way to help her and the other Roundup Gang members without ever abandoning his old friends. The toy sponge doll might've been happier if he had known that Jimmy and the other toys were on their way to rescue him.


	14. Cone Crossing

Chapter 14 – Cone Crossing

The next morning, Jimmy Neutron karate-chops his way through foliage bushes, clearing their way to arrive on a dirt path to an unspecified location. His troop of volunteers drag their feet to catch up. Jimmy unfurls his map as Cody said, exhausted, "Hey, Jimmy, can we slow down? Need I remind you that some of us are carrying six dollars in change?"

"Losing health units; must rest." Alex said, sluggishly walking.

Sherman and Agnes plodded forward, overwhelmed with exhaustion. "Oh, man. What a long expedition." Agnes wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I agree with you." Sherman agreed exhaustedly. "Oh, gosh." They've been up all night walking to the city, and they're exhausted, except Jimmy, who's studying his map."Is everyone present and accounted for?" Jimmy asked his troop.

"Not quite everyone." Oscar replied tiredly.

"Who's behind?"

"Mine." Clifford said. The red dog's rear end slowly catches up, and plops onto the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Cody called out. "Why do the toys cross the road?"

"Not now, Cody." Jimmy said as he and the others walk over.

"Oh, I like riddles. Why?" Alex asked.

"To get to the football player on the other side!" Coy said triumphantly. They finally made it to Happy's Toy Stadium, the store which was just across the road. Jimmy pumps his fist in victory as the others cheer. Now they just have to find SpongeBob, and they'll be home.

A car whizzes past an empty root beer can sitting in the street. The whisk of the vehicle causes it to spin. Another car drives over the soda can, thus crushing it. The crushed root beer can bounces toward the toys.

"Eh, we tried. Let's get outta here." Alex said. Jimmy grabs hold of his tail, stopping him. "We'll have to cross." Jimmy said, determined.

The toys gasped at this idea.

"There's no way I'm getting involved in this traffic!" Oscar said.

"I do happen to be a smart dog, and I know what roadkill is." Clifford said.

"There must be a safe way." Jimmy pondered. As the toys began to think, Sherman and Agnes walked past the toys and the two kids motioned to a stack of traffic cones. "Why not use those cones down there?"

"Cones?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, if the cones are in the street, then the cars passing us would have to avoid them. It may be risky but it's worth a try." Sherman suggested.

"Yeah, cones! That's brilliant! Sherman, **YOU'RE A GENIUS!** Besides me!"Jimmy praised with extreme proudness. "A possibility we may get run over but still brilliant!"

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

The traffic light changed from yellow to red.

"OK, here's our chance. Ready, set, GO!" Jimmy announced from inside the cones. Jimmy, Clifford, Cody, Oscar, Alex, Sherman and Agnes began their trek across the street, with the toys each having a cone over their bodies. The toys keep their eyes and ears peeled for any oncoming cars as they walk across. Jimmy couldn't help but recall that moment when he and SpongeBob disguised themselves in fast food containers at Pepperoni Planetoid years ago. Alex was heaved with a hint of concern at the possibility of getting hit by cars.

Suddenly the light turned green, and that's when Jimmy heard the noise of oncoming cars.

"Drop!" Jimmy issued. The toys drop their cones to Jimmy's signal. A car swerved past the cones, but runs over road spikes, and they deflate the tires. A truck collides into the car's bumper, deploying an airbag in the driver's seat. "Go!" Jimmy said. They lift up their cones and continue down the street for a few moments.

"Drop!" shouted Jimmy. The others drop their cones again, but Oscar kept on going and he didn't hear Jimmy's message. "I SAID DROP!" Oscar dropped, narrowly avoiding more cars, inadvertently leading to a sudden change of traffic misdirection, paired with a hubcap that rolls past them. "Go!" Jimmy instructed. The toys continue down the road. Cody is nervous, though. A monster truck drives over him, spinning the penguin piggy bank around. Recuperating from his dizziness, the penguin continued.

"Drop!" instructed Jimmy. The toys drop their cones one last time. A car drives down but swerves away from the cones. A transport truck carrying a giant pipe skidded around them.

"Go!" Jimmy called out. The toys then lift up their cones and continued down the street. As the truck tilted a bit, the chains carrying the pipe broke off, and the pipe falls onto the street, rolling toward the toys. Oscar steps on a wad of pink chewing gum and loses his green foot. As the Grouch, unaware of his impending fate, reaches out to find it, the pipe behind him rolls closer and closer. Oscar pulled on it with extra effort until his foot snapped free. He puts it back on, and walks off to join his friends. The pipe rolls over the gum, thus sticking to it.

The toys then take off their cones. Oscar takes off his. "Ahh, that went well." The repeated honking came from dozens of cars collided into each other. Patrons are arguing and complaining angrily to each other The big pipe rams into a street lamp, which falls onto the pavement shattering the light bulb.

"Whew! That was one heck of street crossing, wouldn't you say, Agnes?" Sherman asked, placing hands on hips.

"Yeah, especially for us kid toys." Agnes breathed.

"Nice going with your plan, Sherman. In fact, good job, troops." Jimmy nodded, showing approval. The make their way to the toy store. "We're that much closer to SpongeBob."

Jimmy was wrong: The toys think that their friend is inside Happy's Toy Stadium. But SpongeBob is in Happy's apartment, where he's being held captive. But neither he or the toys knew that.


	15. SpongeBob Gets Fixed

Chapter 15 – SpongeBob Gets Fixed

In the penthouse, a finger rings the doorbell. Happy Chapman opened the door to a short 78-year old man with white hair and square glasses, a chocolate-brown jacket, a white collared shirt, a black bowtie, gray trousers, and brown shoes carrying a toolkit of some sort in his hand. His name was Carl Fredricksen, a cleaner for toys of any shape, size, and any kind. Whenever toys are damaged to the point beyond repair, this particular cleaner treat to the damage with the utmost care.

"Oh, Mr. Fredricksen, thank goodness you're here." Happy breathed with relief.

"Is the specimen ready for cleaning?" Carl asked expressionlessly.

Meanwhile, Carl sets down his toolkit, and unlocks it. He unfolds several drawers and compartments full of tools. It looks like a miniature barber shop. He then opens the case, and takes out the one-armed SpongeBob toy and pushes a button on the suitcase. A small chair is revealed. He gently sets him down on it, and he takes the mask off from his head. With the push of a button, a tiny hat rack emerges out from it, and he puts the mask on it. then he switches his everyday glasses to a set of special glasses with a tiny flashlight on it, attaches a special bib around SpongeBob's neck, then he pumps up the small chair.

"So, uh, how long is this going to take?" Happy asked.

"You can't rush art." Chester said disdainfully. He turns on the flashlight on the glasses and gets to work.

Later, the walls surrounding the store are decorated with cheering spectators. A single shopping cart with the upper body of a tackling football player rolled its way to the store. It turns out that Jimmy is pushing the cart his troop of volunteers onboard to the store. On the glass panel doors, a sign reads " _Sorry, We're CLOSED_ ". The cart stops short.

"Oh, no. It's closed." Clifford dreaded.

"We're not preschool toys, Clifford. We can read." Oscar brushed off.

Jimmy and the toys hear slurping. They see a man dressed in a red uniform drinking his coffee while walking to the doors; the man is an employee working within the staff members of the Toy Stadium. Jimmy leans closer and furrows his brow intently as the man steps on the sensor mat, the pressure making the opening the doors to the store from both its sides. "Hey, Steve, you're late! We got a ton of toys to unload!" Another employee shouted.

"All right, all right! I'm coming, I'm coming." The employee held up a hand to relax his co-worker as the doors close behind him.

"Of course!" Sherman snapped his fingers. "I think I see what's going on."

"What's that, Sherman?" Agnes asked curiously.

"Precisely what I wanna know." Jimmy added.

"I believe the toy store's probably closed because it's probably so early in the morning, that the employees were at work unloading all of toys for the customers." Sherman reported.

Alex whispered to his fellow friends, "The red-haired boy's got a point." The others whispered in admiration.

"Alex is right. You may be onto something there." Jimmy said to Sherman. "All right, let's go." Jimmy waved his hand forward, gesturing for the toys to follow suit. The trio begin running toward the doors.

"But the sign says it's closed!" Alex protested.

"That won't stop us, Alex!" Sherman said to Alex. The toys then run up to the doors and Jimmy, along with the other toys look up at the large doors.

"Any way we can open these doors up?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's try jumping up and down onto this sensor mat." Agnes suggested.

"Good idea, Agnes." Jimmy held two thumbs up to her. "On 3, guys! 1, 2, 3!" Jimmy began to jump up and down in an attempt to open the door, but their jumping doesn't seem to work, because it's all out of sync.

"No, no, no, no! All together! NOW!" Jimmy instructed. The toys jump all at once. The doors finally open! The toys then run inside the store. Something intriguing caught Alex's eyes. The pentagon-shaped maned lion walked over to see a video game strategy manual for _Jimmy Neutron: Attack on Vader_ for Mike's XBOX One. The book must have every secret on how to play the whole game. And this could be his one and only chance to finally defeat Darth Vader.

Jimmy, Oscar, Clifford, Cody, Sherman and Agnes walk past cash registers. They see that Happy's Toy Stadium is humongous! It was an intriguing sight of how the store itself was built. There are endless sets shelves of toys as far as the eye can see, awaiting new owners to purchase them for any purpose. Even Happy Chapman works as the CEO of the store.

"Oh, my God! The sight of this toy store must happen to be the one of the most amazing and incredible things we have ever seen." Sherman enamored.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Clifford said, marveled. "This place is so big!"

"How are we to find your friend, SpongeBob, in this place?" Agnes asked.

Jimmy undid his space helmet and replied, "Simple, Agnes. Look for Happy Chapman. We find him, we find SpongeBob."

"We'll split up and go into different directions." Sherman replied. "Jimmy, you go by yourself, Alex with Oscar, Cody with Clifford." Sherman turned to Agnes, "And Agnes, you'll be with me."

"I'm right behind you." Agnes obliged with a nod.

"Good." Sherman replied.

"Will you and Agnes be all right by yourself?" Jimmy asked Sherman.

"Of course, Jimmy." Sherman replied, placing a hand on Agnes shoulder.

"Well, if that's settled, then let's move out." Jimmy commenced. And with that, the toys split up into pairs: Oscar with Alex (who's studying the manual) taking the far left, Cody with Clifford taking the mid-left, Sherman with Agnes taking the center right, and Jimmy by himself taking the far right, each calling out SpongeBob's name.

Back at the penthouse, SpongeBob is still being overseen by Carl Fredricksen the toy cleaner. The flashlight from the glasses shines on SpongeBob inanimate face. Carl dips a Q-tip into a jar of fluid, then he applies the fluid to SpongeBob's blue eye, cleaning off every dust particle from it. Carl also did the same thing to the other eye clearing out every inch of dust making them shine like they haven't in years. Then, the man turned on a spray-paint machine connected to a small airbrush. He applies pink paint onto SpongeBob's freckled cheeks, increasing the pink glow on SpongeBob cheeks. Next, he repainted a worn spot on SpongeBob's head, then he turned him around. Through 5 individual magnifiers, Carl studies the small rip in SpongeBob's arm. That was when he carefully secured a thread through the eye of a needle, and he sews the arm back onto SpongeBob's side, securing the fabric tightly. As soon as SpongeBob's arm was back on, Carl polished SpongeBob's shoes to shine them up, and he took some gray paint and covered up Mike's name to the point where it's no longer seen against the plastic.

Carl put SpongeBob back in his case, putting the mask back onto SpongeBob's head. "There you go." With a chuckle, Carl closed the door to the case. He turned serious, "He's for display only. You handle him too much, he's not gonna last."

Without another word, Happy shoved Carl away, and looked at SpongeBob with joy. "Oh, it's amazing! You're a genius! He's just like new!"


	16. Two Jimmy Neutrons?

Chapter 16 – Two Jimmy Neutrons?

Back at Happy's Toy Stadium, Jimmy runs past boxes of toys, until he passes an aisle with blue light. The Space Boy stops and gasps, then takes a few steps back. He gasps and sees something familiar. It was an identical _Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy_ toy with the same brown hair, heroic smiles and red T-shirts like his. Thousands of Jimmy Neutrons are all in the spaceship packaging that's the same to his when he arrived in Mike's bedroom.

"Oh, my word." Jimmy said in awe. He walked down the captivating aisle. He has never seen _**THIS**_ many Neutron action figures in all his life. He sees something that caught his eye. A nearby stand sits in the aisle, with the announcement reading that the _Jimmy Neutron_ toys came with a new utility belt.

Jimmy whistled and he said, " A utility belt! Cool! I sure could use one of those.". The Neutron toy believed that if he had a utility belt, he'll seem even cooler. Jimmy climbed up onto the stand, and he looked up with a face similar to SpongeBob's from that time when he and SpongeBob first met, to see the identical _Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy_ action figure that's just like him, except that he has the aformentioned utility belt. This was another variant: _Utility Belt Jimmy._

In a separate aisle, Alex is still studying the manual. "You know, they make it so you can't defeat King Goobot unless you buy this book. It's extortion, that's what it is." Oscar rolled his eyes in disgust. That lion is talkative. "Hey, I thought the Golden Sector was the only…" He is cut off when Cody and Clifford come speeding down the aisle in a small toy car with Sherman and Agnes in tow. "I thought we could search in style." Cody replied.

"Nice goin' there, Cody." Oscar moved Cody to the next seat. "So what do you say I take over the wheel?" He tries to drive it, but it hits several aisles, disorganizing several toys from its shelves. He then drives down to the end of the aisle, knocking down more toys.

Back in the Jimmy aisle, the original Jimmy examines the new Jimmy Neutron's face. The doppelganger doesn't seem to have any source of response. He asked himself in inquiry, "Am I really that thin?"

The Space Boy action figure stares down at his doppelganger's waist fastened with the blue utility belt engraved with the yellow atom symbol. Jimmy slowly reaches his hand out to touch it, but Utility Belt Jimmy instantly came to life, grabbed him and twisted one arm behind his back.

"Ow!" Jimmy yelped in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"You're in direct violation of code 6404.7, stating all boy geniuses are to remain in hypersleep, until awakened by authorized personnel!" Utility Belt Jimmy barked, pointing to the shelves to emphasis his point.

"Oh, no…" Jimmy mumbled. He is now stuck with another _Jimmy Neutron_ who thinks he's a real Space Boy, like the time the original Jimmy first arrived in Mike's room. Now he's seeing this delusion from the second Jimmy, who doesn't believe he's a toy. Utility Belt Jimmy slammed Jimmy's face into the glass wall.

"You're breaking ranks, Space Boy!" Utility Belt Jimmy demanded. He spreads Jimmy's legs, then he flipped the hatch o his wrist communicator open. He spoke into his communicator, "Jimmy Neutron to Star Command: I got an AWOL Space Boy."

"Tell me I wasn't this deluded…" Jimmy grumbled.

"No sassy talk!" Utility Belt Jimmy insisted, shoving Jimmy's face against the glass. "I have a laser! And I will use it!"

"You mean the laser that's a light bulb?' Jimmy said, annoyed. He presses Utility Belt Jimmy's button on shirt sleeve, activating the laser light cuffed around his wrist. Utility Belt Jimmy gasps, then flips up to a planet prop hanging on the wall.

"Has your mind been melded?" Utility Belt Jimmy growled. "You could've killed me, Space Boy! Or should I say... **'TRAITOR'?!** " Utility Belt Jimmy points his laser at Jimmy's forehead, like the time Jimmy pointed his laser at Jimmy's forehead when he came out of his packaging. All the laser ever did was make the beeping sound.

Jimmy just glares at him with a blank face. Annoyed, the Space Boy action figure began to walk away. "I don't have time for this."

"Halt! I order you to halt!" Utility Belt Jimmy commanded.

Jimmy ignores the other Jimmy and jumps down to the floor. The utility belt boy genius tackles Jimmy and they began to wrestle, escalating to a farce between the two Jimmies. Then Utility Belt Jimmy charged Jimmy and walks over to a pin screen like a battering ram. "Listen to me! Listen! Wait-wait-wait-wait...!" Jimmy never got the chance to finish his protests as Utility Belt Jimmy throws his doppelganger into the pin art screen, his body smashing through it. That really hurts.

In another part of the store, Oscar, Cody, Alex, and Clifford are driving down a pink-tinted hallway, along with Hawaiian beach music. "We've been down this aisle already." Clifford assumed.

"We've never been down this aisle. It's pink!" Oscar pointed out.

"Face it, we're lost." Clifford protested. Something caught Cody's eye.

"Ooh, back it up! Back it up!" Oscar complied, backing up the car a bit. The toys see dozens of girl dolls with different hair colors and hairdos prancing around a beach set. Some of the dolls hair are black, brown, blond, long, short, etc and clad in different colored bikinis and swimsuits. These dolls are the _Bratz Doll_ lineup. They are all having a pool party in the Bratz aisle.

"What a great party!" One of the _Bratz_ dolls laughed. The toys' mouths fell open. They look stunning and really beautiful! As for Sherman and Agnes, they also both look slack-jawed at how attractive these girls are.

Three _Bratz_ dolls do limbo, one _Bratz_ doll playfully swims in a miniature pool with a unicorn floatie, and some were barbecuing on a plastic grill. Cody asked in a debonair manner, "Excuse me, ladies. But does anyone know we're we'll find the Happy Chapman of Happy's Toy Stadium?"

"I can help!" One Bratz said. She's clad in a purple shirt, pink belt, matching purple skirt, white flat shoes, and a hat on her head. She slides down a slide, does a flip through the air, and lands in the car driver's seat, next to Oscar. "I'm Tour Guide Bratz! Please keep your hands, arms, and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography. Thank you."

Oscar gazed at the doll in a lovestruck manner. That was before he realized that he already has a true love. "I'm a married Grouch, I'm a married Grouch, I'm a married Grouch..." Oscar chanted.

"Then make room for single fellas." Cody strained, sitting in the middle next to Tour Guide Bratz, with Oscar in the passenger seat. The car speeds out of the Bratz aisle. "Looks like the tour guide doll's giving us a tour." Agnes whispered to Sherman.

"You're right, Agnes. I could see that." Sherman replied.

Tour Guide Bratz drove the toys through the store in the form of a tour through the store. "To our right is the _Hot Wheels_ aisle, developed in 1967. The original series had sixteen cars, including the Corvette.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am, but where's Chapman's office?" Clifford asked.

"Please, hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you." Bratz replied.

" **IT SAYS HOW YOU DEFEAT VADER!** " Alex exclaimed gleefully. " **LOOK!** " He places the manual in front of the Tour Guide Bratz's view.

"Excuse me, sir." Tour Guide Bratz replied kindly.

"Get this outta here!" Oscar chided. Alex lifted the book out of the Tour Guide's face, and gasped as she and the toys caught sight of a ball stand. "Look out! Stop, stop, stop!" The toys shouted simultaneously.

The car hits the ball stand, causing the balls to pour down on the car like rain. As Bratz tried to steer their way out of the scattering balls, they go into spin.

"Turn into the series, Bratz!" Cody shouted.

The manual slips from Alex's hand Alex screamed as he book slides across the floor. "My source of power!" The book slides under a shelf, completely forgotten. "No, come back!" Alex shouted. He has to catch up to the car! "Hey! Wait up! Hey, come on! Slow down!" Oscar looks into a side mirror labeled, ' _OBJECTS APPEARING CLOSER THAN YOU THINK_ ', and sees Alex trying to catch up. "Lion **OVERBOARD!** " Alex yelled. "Slow down!" He dives into the back of the car, landing facedown.

"Remain seated, please." Tour Guide Bratz replied. The doll repeated in Spanish, " _Permanezcan sentados, por favor._ " The car then sped off.

Back in the Jimmy Neutron aisle, Jimmy found himself with wires onto a cardboard packaging cover being secured onto his wrists. "Ow!" Jimmy cringed in pain. " **LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE NOT REALLY A SPACE BOY! YOU'RE A TOY**!" Utility Belt Jimmy pushed Jimmy into a cardboard spaceship box. Jimmy yelled, muffled through the packaging box's window, " **WE'RE ALL TOYS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!** "

Utility Belt Jimmy doesn't believe a word he's saying. "Well, that should hold you 'till the court martial." Utility Belt Jimmy glared.

The utility belt Space Boy toy puts the box containing Jimmy on a shelf as Jimmy roared, " **LET ME GO! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!** " He shook violently, trying to get out of the box.

The car sped into the aisle as the tour for the entourage of shelves full of toys continued. "And this is the _Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy_ aisle." Tour Guide Bratz presented. "Back in 2001, shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand."

"Speaking of which, where is Jimmy?" Agnes asked.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Cody called out to a Space Boy toy walking down the aisle. Utility Belt Jimmy whipped around. "Halt! Who goes there?" Utility Belt Jimmy fired his laser at the car.

"Quit clowning around and get in the car!" Oscar growled.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! I know how to defeat King Goobot!" Alex popped up with a joyous smile.

Utility Belt Jimmy turns off his laser, and asked, "You do?"

"C'mon, I'll tell you on the way." Alex replied.

"No, no, guys! You got the wrong Jimmy!" Jimmy shouted. None of the toys could ever hear him. " **YOU GOT THE WRONG JIMMY!** "

Cody asked, "Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Jimmy?"

"Well, slotted penguin, they're standard issue." Utility Belt Jimmy replied. The car drove off.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Jimmy yelled, shaking the box violently. It was already too late, the car had sped off with the toys and a Neutron lookalike took his place. Now he is now stuck in a box among a shelf of Neutron toys. Jimmy has to find a way out of this mess!


	17. Cindy's Story (When Somebody Loved Me)

Chapter 17 – Cindy's Past Story (When Somebody Loved Me)

Now that SpongeBob is all fixed, Happy can now remain focus on his task. For examples of the complete _SpongeBob's Roundup_ collection, he takes various pictures of SpongeBob, Sandy, Cindy, Spirit, and Farquaad in different poses and backdrops. Truthfully, most of the pictures have SpongeBob; considering that he is the main star. Happy chuckled gleefully as he looks at the photos. He is going to be rich beyond his wildest dreams. "It's just like printing my own money." His cell phone rings, and Happy answers it.

"Yeah, what?!" Happy shouted. His face turned mild and respectful as he replied, "Oh! Oh, Mr. Watanabe, yes. Uh, I have the _SpongeBob's Roundup_ pictures right here. In fact, I'm in the car right now, on my way to the office to fax these to you." He exits the apartment as he continued, "Uh, I'm going through a tunnel! I'm breaking up…."

The door closes, and the Roundup gang toys sprang to life. SpongeBob is extremely happy on the work Carl, the cleaner had done on him. Not only did he fix his arm, he also gave him a cleaning and touched up his paint. Cindy is still not happy with what happened last night.

"Oh, wow! Will you look at me! It's like I'm fresh out of a box!" SpongeBob laughed triumphantly. He showed his fixed arm to Farquaad and Sandy, who nod in approval. "Check out this stitching! Michael's gonna be having a hard time rippin' THIS!" SpongeBob gloated. He then waved his new arm to the glaring Cindy. "Hello! Hey, there! Hi! Hello!"

"Great! Now you can go!" Cindy scoffed sarcastically. She jumped down from the table, and angrily walked to the window.

'Well, what a good idea!" SpongeBob added with a matching sarcastic expression from Cindy's. The pull-string sponge walked over to the edge of the table and stopped, overlooking the air vent. He was happy that he has his arm back, and can finally unscrew the air vent, but his triumph began to fade into an awful look, with all of the animosity, fury, and rage last night, then the pull-string sponge began to show doubt. Suddenly, he felt a nudge and SpongeBob turned to see a saddened Spirit and a sympathetic look crossed Sandy's face.

"SpongeBob, don't be mad at Cindy." Sandy responded.

Farquaad added, "Sandy's right, SpongeBob. She's been through more than you know. Why not try to make amends before you go, huh? It's the least you can do."

SpongeBob glanced over to Cindy sitting on the windowsoll, overlooking the city outside, then he turns back to Spirit, who looks up at him with sad eyes. SpongeBob reluctantly aquiesced, "All right. But I really don't know what good it'll do." The pull-string sponge jumps down to the floor. Sandy, Spirit, and Farquaad watch SpongeBob climbing up the wooden chair.

Cindy stared out into the sunlight obscuring the image of the city. She doesn't seem to notice SpongeBob climb onto the wooden chair and her mind seemed to be focused on something else. SpongeBob asked her curiously, "Hey, whatcha doing way up here."

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun, before I get packed away again." Cindy said, her fingers gripping on her knees, slightly trembling to experience a very bad future awaiting her. Feeling a pang of guilt at her words, SpongeBob responded, "Look, Cindy, I know you hate me for leaving. Also accusing you for what happened last night, but I really have to go back. I'm still Mike's toy. Well, if you knew him, you would understand. You see, Michael's a really…."

Cindy interrupted morosely, "Let me guess, Michael's a real special kid. And to him, you're his buddy, his playmate, his best friend, and when Michael plays with you, it's like..." Her face began to slowly alleviate,"…even though you're not moving, you feel like you're really alive, 'cause that's how he sees you." She concluded wistfully.

A hint of realization hit SpongeBob's face. "Wait. How did you know that, anyway?"

"Because, Susie Carmichael was just the same. She was my whole world." Cindy responded. Her anger washed away, leaving her despondent. She gazed out into the sky as piano music begins to play in a montage of Cindy's past life. Her past began to flash back to the story of Cindy as a cherished possession to a certain little girl.

 _Many years ago, Cindy is now sitting on 5-year old Susie Carmichael's bed. Cindy was Susie's favorite toy and she had the same imaginative behavior like Michael. Ever since Susie Carmichael received a **SpongeBob's Roundup** **Cindy Vortex** doll for her birthday, Susie began to show deep love and care for her._

 ** _When somebody loved me, everything is beautiful  
_** ** _Every hour we spent together  
_** ** _Lives within my heart_**

 _Cindy is now on a ceramic horse toy, as Susie pretends that Cindy's riding on the horse amongst a majestic horse backdrop. One night, both girls play around as they're under a makeshift tent made with Susie's bed and blanket._

 ** _And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
_** ** _And when she was happy, so was I  
_** ** _When she loved me_**

 _Cindy Vortex and Susie Carmichael had been best friends ever since, and Susie shared feelings with her, laughed with her, cried with her, and have loads of fun. Cindy knew what it was like to be a cherished possession to Susie. Together they go everywhere together, to amusement parks, to birthday parties, to ballparks, everywhere. Even Cindy had been showing deep love with the girl. In a car, Susie cuddled next to Cindy. Susie, carrying Cindy in one hand, ran up to a tire swing hanging from a tree on a nearby bluff._

 ** _Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
_** ** _Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be_**

 _Susie span around on the swing and Cindy's hands are in her hands. Though she remained inanimate, Cindy was still laughing inside. She was still happy to have Susie with her. Cindy also felt like she is a family member to the Carmichael family._

 ** _And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that  
She loved me_**

 _One day, Cindy sat against her pillow again, expecting a playtime from Susie. But things are now different. 11 year- old Susie takes the pillow from her bed, causing Cindy to fall under the bed. Confused, Cindy catches a glimpse of Susie painting her fingernails with her best friends from school. Cindy began to realize that Susie is growing up and maturing to the point where she can't play with her any longer. She had already made new friends from school, and Susie began to socialize with older kids. Cindy watches in sadness as things begin to change._

 ** _So the years went by, I stayed the same  
_** ** _But she began to drift away  
_** ** _I was left alone_**

 _Crestfallen, Cindy couldn't believe her eyes. Susie's ceramic horses, the horse painting, and other things based on Cindy's likeness change to teenage stuff, such as rollerskating posters, pop music albums, a record player, nail polish, lipstick, powders, etc. Cindy lies down on the floor._

 ** _Still, I waited for the day  
_** ** _When she'd say "I will always love you."_**

 _Many years passed, and all of Susie's childhood stuff are now crammed under the bed. Cindy and the merchandise are covered with dust._ _Susie, now a teenager, drops her bag of makeup stuff under the bed. Susie picks up one of her makeup stuff, and feels a lock of blonde hair. She takes out the dusty Cindy doll out from under the dusty bed and looks at it with a grin. Lost memories began to resurface._

 ** _Lonely and forgotten  
_** ** _I'd never thought she'd look my way  
_** ** _She smiled at me and held me  
_** ** _Just like she used to do_**

 ** _Like she loved me  
_** ** _When she loved me_**

 _Susie Carmichael is now a young woman aging from her late teens, preparing to leave for college. For a second, Cindy felt like Susie still loves her. And before Cindy even knew it, Cindy rode in the car with Susie, like they did many times before. She closes her eyes, feeling like Susie loves her so much. But that was not to last, and she couldn't be more wrong._ _The car stops at the path where the tree with the tire swing is still there. Susie has now grown up and is too big to ever fit through the tire swing. She walks over to a charity box and puts Cindy, and the other Cindy-themed items inside. Cindy comes to life and walks over to a hole in the box._

 _ ** _When somebody loved me  
_** ** _Everything was beautiful  
_** ** _Every hour we spent together  
Lives within my heart  
_**_ ** _When she  
_** ** _Loved me_**

 _Cindy's jaw drops as the lower lip quivers as Susie gets back in the car and starts to drive off. Cindy is extremely saddened and heartbroken as the car drives up the hill and disappears into the horizon. Cindy wanted to cry, especially if the future of being put in goodwill charity broke her little toy heart. Her friendship with Susie and Susie's childhood years are now done. Forever._

Back in the present day, SpongeBob is now sitting next to Cindy. SpongeBob is overwhelmed by Cindy's past story with surpise, but mostly sadness. Like SpongeBob, Cindy had an owner until she eventually grew up and gave her away to goodwill charity. Also Cindy faced with her true nature. Even all children recall such loving and tender moments, until those memories fade into oblivion.

Cindy locks her hands around her knees, looking like she is about to cry again. In fact, she could feel the tiniest hint of tears locking against the plastic. "You never forget kids, like...Susie Carmichael or Michael Wilson." She sadly paused to let it sink in, "But they forget you." Cindy can't seem to bear the thought of storage, and the hardships of being in goodwill. Nature can be cruel.

SpongeBob tried to talk, "Cindy...I...I didn't know..."

"Just go." Cindy bowed her head deeper in her legs. Glancing one last time at Cindy, SpongeBob reluctantly slides off the windowsill, climbs down onto the wooden chair, then drops to the floor. SpongeBob walks over to the air vent, then unscrews the screw using both arms. He then opens up the grate, holding the cover above his head.

"How long will it last, SpongeBob?" Farquaad asked. "Do you really think Michael is going to take you to college? Or on his honeymoon?"

Farquaad expected a response from SpongeBob, but the pull-string sponge doesn't know what to think.

"Michael's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it." Farquaad continued. SpongeBob looks down wordlessly. Michael will be growing up soon, so he might be off into bigger things.

"It's your choice, SpongeBob: you can go back. Or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for _generations_."

Quietly holding up the grate, SpongeBob began to ponder. Already he can't allow Mike to bring him out into public, and he is just several years away from being a teenager ever since that accident with the rip a few days ago. Piece by piece, be began to clue evidence that the same thing will happen to SpongeBob ever since he heard about Cindy's story. Being given away to a new kid or being donated to another place would be two of the choices that he would have to cope with. The pull-string sponge stares down the long dark air duct. SpongeBob turns and looks back at Spirit, who hangs his head low and the horse trudged over to SpongeBob, along with Sandy.

SpongeBob then reached for the horse's mane. "Who am I…" His face broke out into a broad smile, "...to break up the _Roundup_ _Gang_?"

Mandible grins widely. SpongeBob rubbed the horse's mane playfully. Sandy happily said, "It's good of you to make your mind."She then wraps her arms SpongeBob in an adoring hug, the latter recopriating it. SpongeBob closes the grate, then looks up and smiles at Cindy encouragingly. Cindy perks up and smiles back at him, now that his decision of going home is overruled.


	18. The Toys Find Happy Chapman

Chapter 18 – The Toys Find Happy Chapman

"Hey, SpongeBob, you in here?" Cody Maverick asked, his head looking into a box along side Oscar the Grouch

"Nah, this one's empty, too." Oscar brushed off. The toys have been searching Happy's office everywhere, courtesy of Tour Guide Bratz's long exhibition. Cody and Oscar looked through cardboard boxes, Alex and Utility Belt Jimmy looked through the drawers, Sherman and Agnes surveyed the corners of the office.

"Any leads on SpongeBob's whereabouts?" Sherman asked Agnes.

"No. In fact, I don't think the toy that they're looking for is in any part of the store." Agnes explained to her older brother.

Clifford jumps onto the desk, and he sees red and blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em combatant robots in a yellow plastic wrestling ring. "Pardon me, kind gentlemen, but have either of you seen a SpongeBob SquarePants pull-string doll around here?" Clifford asked." He is yellow sponge boy doll with a bad arm, and we're trying to find him."

"Why, no, I haven't." The blue robot replied politely.

"Hey, he was talking to ME!" The red robot shouted.

" **NO, HE WAS TALKING TO ME!** " The blue robot yelled back. The two punch one another, until the red robots head pops up, and a boxing bell ding was heard as Clifford backs away nervously. At the same time, Alex was talking to Utility Belt Jimmy about the tips of how to play a certain video game.

Alex recalled, "You see, all along we thought the way through Darth Vader's fortress was through the main gate, but in fact, the secret entrance is to the left hidden in the shadows."

Utility Belt Jimmy opened his communicator and took notes. "To the left and in the shadows. Got it."

Cody walked up to Sherman and Agnes, "Guys, any trace of SpongeBob yet?"

Sherman shook his head, "Nada."

Agnes denied, "Nope." Suddenly, they hear a man's voice coming from outside the door.

"Someone's coming!" Clifford cried.

"Everyone, take cover!" Utility Belt Jimmy whispered quickly.

"Sherman, let's hide!" Agnes issued. The toys all congregate and hide underneath the desk as Happy Chapman comes in his office carrying his black bag.

"It was a big pileup, but I don't wanna bore you with the details," he said as he dropped his bag near the toys, "Yes, now let me confirm your fax number…"

The curator on the other line instructed, " _011..._ "

Happy then begins to confirm the fax number on a fax machine. Happy was completely unaware that a familiar band of toys are peeking at him behind the desk. "011... That's a lot of numbers. No, I got it."

"It's him." Clifford said.

"That must be Happy Chapman, they guy you were talking about." Sherman whispered to Agnes.

"Not only that, I think the others mentioned to describe the owner of the store to be coming up with a very big scheme." Agnes whispered back.

"The football man." Cody narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, he doesn't look like a piece of sports equipment." Utility Belt Jimmy clarified.

"How did that guy find SpongeBob anyway?" Sherman asked.

Oscar was the first to speak. "Well, Sherman, the man found him at a yard sale and he stole him, completing his collection to focus on his scheme to become a very rich man." Oscar explained.

"That's the kidnapper, alright." Clifford described.

"A kidnapper. He must be an agent of Darth Vader if I ever saw one." Utility Belt Jimmy gritted his teeth.

In the Jimmy Neutron aisle, the real Jimmy was still trying to get out of the box he had been trapped in for a while. Jimmy had to shake forcefully, until he falls onto the floor. Jimmy then begins to kick the bottom of the box while grunting and yelling fiercely.

Back in Happy's office, Happy faxed an image of SpongeBob to his boss with a smirk. "And the _piéce de résistance_!" he presented. "I promise this collection will be the crown jewel of your museum!" As the printer is done scanning the picture, it flutters down to the floor near the toys.

"It's SpongeBob!" Clifford recognized, eyeing the photo. This must mean that he is about to sell him to Japan.

Alex dreaded, "That man must be this close to selling SpongeBob to the museum in Japan."

Agnes alerted, "We have got to go after your friend, or it will be too late!"

Sherman came to a realization, "I would say that your friend must be changed from a toy to a rare collectible, or so that man thought. Toys are meant to be played with, not sold in an international museum!"

Cody said to Sherman, "Well, that's exactly what you and your little sister were talking about."

"Not only that, I would say how much that man had an extreme obsession for money, then that could mean that he is a money-greedy businessman. Worse, he will turn even more greedier than we was before once SpongeBob is sold to the cultural Japanese toy museum." Sherman explained worriedly.

"Well, now that I have your attention, just imagine that we have added another 0 to the price, eh?" Happy bargained.

" _I don't care how many zeroes you add! I'll pay anything you want!_ " The man on the other line said.

" _ **YES!**_ " Happy whooped excitedly. "Yes! You got a deal! I will be on the next flight to Japan!" The _SpongeBob's Roundup_ collection has finally been accepted! And the curator museum will be achieving higher ratings once the new exhibit is in the palms of his hands. The toys hear the cheers of the man, so they have to take evasive action.

Utility Belt Jimmy issued, "Quick, into the football man's cargo unit! He'll lead us to Darth Vader! Move, move, move!" The toys obediently get inside the bag, with Utility Belt Jimmy following suit.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you!" Happy said. He picked up his bag, and performed a happy dance, while scatting. Happy Chapman is going to become the most richest man in the world!

In the Jimmy Neutron aisle, Jimmy finally got his wrist free from the last of remaining metal wires with a grunt. He is now free from the packaging. He peeked over a corner as he sees Happy exiting his office, a joyful expression. " **RICH, RICH, RICH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

Jimmy sees Alex's tail poking from the bag's opening, and gasps. The boy genius suddenly saw that his friends are in the bag. As Happy begins to walk toward the exit, Jimmy ran after the man. He then trips over the scattered bouncy balls from earlier. The boy genius sees Happy nearing the exit. Jimmy sees a shelf nearby and, like a gymnast, he flips up from shelf to shelf. He lands on a rack holding baseball bats. He drops one, and balances himself onto the bat's end. He jumps off the bat, bounced on a trampoline, then grabs a balancing circus monkey toy hanging on the ceiling. The monkey moved forward on a furrows his eyebrows intently as Happy exits the store. Jimmy flips through the air, but the doors close, and Jimmy smacks face-first into the doors. Jimmy slides down to the floor, and he desperately jumped up and down onto the sensor mat as the car drove off. Jimmy groaned as the car drove across.

Luckily, the car parked in front of the apartment, which is just across the street. Jimmy cocked his eyebrow in a realization. Seeing that the toy store doesn't seem to be too far from his home, the boy genius action figure looks around and sees a pile of games and toy boxes nearby. He jumps onto it, then kicks away one box. Jumping out of the way, Jimmy sees the box falling onto the sensor mat. The doors open, and Jimmy raced outside. As he begins to run across the parking lot to the apartment building.

Unfortunately, one of the boxes has a toy version of Jimmy Neutron's arch-nemesis, Darth Vader. A black fist punches through the top of the box, then the demonic cyborg propped himself up, carrying his weapon. Through his demonic mask sees Jimmy running across the parking lot, and he had but one wish.

"Jimmy Neutron!" Darth Vader growled as he got out of the box. "Time for you to be destroyed!" And with that, he followed him in pursuit, in which Jimmy doesn't seem to notice in his presence.


	19. Into the Ventilation Ducts

Chapter 19 – Into the Ventilation Ducts

Happy parked his car near the door, and he stepped out, walking toward the front door. Happy never cared of taking his bag inside with him. Inside the bag are seven certain toys: Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron, Alex, Clifford, Cody, Oscar, Sherman, and Agnes. "He didn't take the bag!" Alex alarmed.

"Happy must've been too focused on his task, that he forgot to take it with him." Sherman assumed.

"And we're stuck with a crazy, insane, and delusional Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron toy!" Agnes added, twirling her fingers around her ears to describe the utility belt Neutron's insanity.

Utility Belt Jimmy turned to Agnes, "So this SpongeBob guy, is he a friend you're trying to rescue?"

Agnes answered agitatedly, "Hello! Of course! I thought you're a genius! You think we're that idiotic?"

Utility Belt Jimmy reported, "We've got no to lose!" The utility belt space toy hopped out of the bag, then he runs to the door. He tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He climbed up to look out the window, and sees Happy inside the elevator, the doors closing before him. "He's ascending in the vertical transporter!" Utility Belt Jimmy hopped down to rejoin the others. "All right, everyone!" He pushed the red button, and rocket boosters come out of the jetpack/backpack. "Hang on, we're gonna fly through the roof!" He held onto Oscar and Alex's hands.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Alex asked in puzzlement.

"TO INFINITY... **AND BEYOND!** " Utility Belt Jimmy declared. He jumped up, in hopes of flying. Nothing happened. The attempts to fly through the roof were fruitless.

Oscar yanks his hand away. "What are you, insane? We're wasting time!" He stands on Alex's shoulders and he advised, "Help me with the lock." He reaches the car lock, and tries to unlock it. It wouldn't budge, even with all his strength, it's too tight.

Utility Belt Jimmy pressed the red button again, and the rocket boosters retract inside the pack. "I just don't understand. Somehow my energy cells have gone dry."

Unwittingly, Utility Belt Jimmy leaned his hand against against the car unlock feature. The car unlocks, sending Oscar, without his arms, flying backwards with a scream, landing upside-down headfirst into a cup holder, and Cody laughed tauntingly.

'Well, now that 'Jimmy' has unlocked the door to the car, we could now get out." Sherman said, making air quotations. Utility Belt Jimmy kicked the door open, then landed on the parking lot. He pointed his laser , and surveys the area. Once the coast is clear, he runs to the door, then caught a glimpse of the elevator arm reaching the 23rd floor, meaning that Happy already arrived at the 23rd floor.

"Blast!" Utility Belt Jimmy banged his fists against the door. "Tough news, guys. He's on level 23." The toys gather around Utility Belt Jimmy.

"How are we going to get up there?" Clifford asked.

"Yeah, this does happen to be a very big apartment building." Agnes said.

"I have a feeling, maybe if we can find some balloons, we could float to the top." Alex replied.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any balloon stands anywhere in the city. Even if we did find some, we would be floating up, but it would be turning to the point where we will risk our lives for the safety of us toys, especially if all of us are out in a big city." Sherman responded.

"That was just a suggestion, Sherman." Alex explained.

"Any more ideas to come up with?" Agnes asked.

"We got plenty of other plans, Agnes." Oscar answered to the little girl. "I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom, and pretend that we are guys delivering some pizza." The toys were unaware that Utility Belt Jimmy ran off in a different direction.

"How would delivering a pizza all the way up to the 23rd floor be possible?" Sherman asked with bafflement. "It would be slightly cold by the time it reaches the top."

"How about a ham sandwich, with some French fries, and a hot dog?" Cody suggested.

"Well, how 'bout me?" Alex asked.

"You can be the toy that comes with the meal." Cody said.

"Aren't the bags and cartons of food with toys in them called kiddie meals? Besides, Happy Chapman's an adult and he has nothing to do with kiddie meals." Agnes interpreted.

"Troops! Over here!" Utility Belt Jimmy had found a ventilation grate. With all of his might, he pulled out the cover and sets it against the wall. The other toys catch up.

"An air vent, huh? Why didn't we think of that?" Agnes asked facetiously.

"Boy geniuses always plan ahead, little girl." Utility Belt Jimmy said to Agnes. He turned to Alex, "Just like you said, lion man, in the shadows to the left. "OK, let's move!"

Utility Belt Jimmy ran down the tunnel taking lead, and Clifford, Cody, Oscar, Sherman, Alex and Agnes ran following suit. They are hoping they would find the elevator that would take them to the 23rd floor, but it would take some mazes and evidence to figure it out. Utility Belt Jimmy then talks into his open communicator. "Mission log. I have infiltrated enemy territory without any detection and we're making our way through the bowels of Darth Vader's fortress."

"Y'know, I think that Neutron aisle went to his head." Cody whispered to Oscar.

"I guess you were right about how the way Jimmy is acting. He does believe that he is a real Space Boy because of his delusional behavior." Sherman said to Agnes.

"I caught wind of that, Sherman." Agnes panted while sprinting.

They arrive at a fork of more vent tunnels. "Oh, no. Which way do we go?" Clifford asked.

Utility Belt Jimmy looked both ways, using the communicator as a scanner and pointed down a tunnel to the right. "This way!" Utility Belt Jimmy ran down the requested tunnel with the others following suit.

"What makes you so sure?" Oscar asked.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy! I'm always sure!" Utility Belt Jimmy declared.

They stop in their tracks as they hear a loud rumbling sound vibrating through the tunnels. Utility Belt Jimmy alarmed, "We've been detected! The walls, they're closing in!" Utility Belt Jimmy pressed his hands and back against the wall, under the pretense that Darth Vader saw that his enemy triggered an alert. "Quick, help me prop up little girl, or we'll be done for!" Utility Belt Jimmy knelt to the ground lifting up Agnes as a prop.

"Put me down, you imbecile!" Oscar yelled.

"Hey, guys, look! It's not the walls! It's the elevator!" Alex turned to see a vent bathed in a bright light as the elevator finished its descent. The toys ran over to the elevator shaft and they all look up to see that the destination is about 22 stories high, and they're currently on the first floor.

"I'm not sure about this. This is kind of an endangerment to our toy lives." Agnes alarmed.

"No need to worry, Agnes. As soon as we get up, we'll be able to catch SpongeBob." Sherman comforted.

Utility Belt Jimmy stretched out the end of his utility belt and unfolded it into a grappling hook. He dared, "Come on, we've got no time to lose! Everyone grab hold!" Utility Belt Jimmy tossed the hook end to Oscar, who catches it in his hand, then he took out two small suction pads from the sides of his belt, and he jumps onto the magnetic bars of the shaft and starts climbing up with all of his might.

"Uh, Jimmy? Why not just take the elevator?" Cody asked.

"They'll be expecting that!" Utility Belt Jimmy called down, thinking that his enemy may still be on the loose. He continued climbing upward as the toys look baffled.

Agnes issued, "Well, I guess we'll have to follow him on that line from Jimmy's utility belt."

Outside, underneath an orange cone, the real Jimmy Neutron runs up to the apartment building to the front door, past the air vent. He backed up, and lifted up the cone. Jimmy caught a glimpse of small footprints leading to the open vent, the cover still propped against the wall. " _Hey, Jimmy! Stop! Slow down!_ " Alex shouted in the distance. Jimmy scrunched his face in determination, and he began to head inside to follow the group.

In Happy's apartment, Happy is packing up boxes for the trip to Japan, whilst talking on his cell phone. Everything is divided into 6 packages. Each box has every single piece from his _SpongeBob's Roundup_ collection, and he had worked hard to get himself prepared for the biggest opportunity to get his collection to the museum to entice his plan to increase his wealth once and for all.

"To overnight six packages to Japan is how much?" Happy loaded more boxes on his hand cart, and he continued to talk to the owner of the airport. " What? That's in yen, right?" Happy asked. "Dollars?! D'oh!" Happy nearly had a heart attack. He loads up more boxes on his hand cart. "You are deliberately taking advantage of people in a hurry. You know that?!" Happy said. The man on the other end kept talking as Happy said, "All right, all right! I'll do it! All right, fine! I have the stuff waiting in the main lobby and you better be here in 15 minutes, because I have a plane to catch, alright?"

Sitting on the floor near the wall is a green suitcase with the toy versions of the characters from the _SpongeBob's Roundup_ series, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex, Spirit, and Farquaad lying in rectangular custom-fitted foam insulations to prevent them from any damage. The door closes and once the toy collector was gone, the Roundup gang come to life. " **WHOO-HOO!** We're finally going! Can you believe it?!" Cindy whooped.

"You betcha, Cindy." Sandy replied. "I am so looking forward to this big trip! This is going to be great!"

"That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be riding in while in the plane, Spirit!" Farquaad laughed excitedly. "Just think, first class all the way."

"You know what? I'm actually excited about this!" SpongeBob said, his spirits brightening. "I mean it! I really **AM!** " SpongeBob was unsure at first, but now he is full of excitement and thoughtfulness expressing at the idea of going to the museum.

"And why shouldn't you be?" Farquaad whooped, jumping out of his foam bed.

SpongeBob, Cindy, and Sandy, and Spirit hop out from their foam beds and they begin to square dance playfully. Cindy laughed, "Swing your partner do-si-do! Look at ya, dancing sponge and squirrel!"

Farquaad giddily rocks his box back and forth. "Look! I'm doing the box step!" SpongeBob and his Roundup Gang laugh as Spirit chases his own tail. Nothing could ruin this playful moment. Even SpongeBob himself would never bore kids one he's implanted in one of the toy exhibits of the Watanabe Toy Museum.

Back in the elevator shaft, Utility Belt Jimmy is still climbing up the elevator shaft with his suction pads. Alex, Cody, Sherman, Agnes, Clifford, and Oscar are still holding onto the line from the utility belt. This act of planning was more life-risking than the toys ever thought. A few coins slide out from Cody's back.

"Uh-oh. Hey, heads up down there!" Cody called down.

One coin bounced off Clifford's head. "Whoa! Some coins are fallin'." A quarter and a penny land on Oscar's eyes. "Hey!" He brushes them off, letting them fall down the shaft. "How much farther, Jimmy?"

"Half….way…there." Jimmy 2 groaned as he moved on to the next suction pad.

Alex effortlessly tries to hold on, but he's already running down on dexterity. "My paws can't hold on much longer!" Alex began to slip and the lion slides down, colliding into Cody, Sherman, Agnes, Clifford and Oscar down to the grappling hook.

"Too…heavy."Utility Belt Jimmy groaned as the suction pads slide down due to substantial weight. He paused, getting an idea. "What was I thinking? My anti-gravity servos!" Utility Belt Jimmy pressed on his belt, and it went on in a blue light, along with hydraulic whirring. From what he would believe, his anti-gravity servos would create an anti gravity field that would levitate him to any height. He smirked to his friends, "Hang tight, everyone! I'm going to let go of the wall!"

" **WHAT?!** " The toys exclaimed with shock.

"He wouldn't!" Oscar protested.

"One…" Utility Belt Jimmy counted.

"He would." Cody issued.

"Uh-oh." Sherman gulped.

"Two…"

" **NO! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT, JIMMY!** " All of the toys protested.

" **YOU CAN'T DO THIS!** " Agnes yelled.

Utility Belt Jimmy, leaving behind the suction pads, jumped off and made a heroic pose, " **THREE!** "Instead of flying up, gravity took over...

...and Clifford, Alex, Cody, Oscar, Sherman and Agnes all screamed as they fell down the abyss. They all landed with a crash, and the elevator car rose up with Utility Belt Jimmy was on top of the band of disoriented toys, Alex, Clifford, Oscar, Cody, Sherman, and Agnes.

" **TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!** " Utility Belt Jimmy declared triumphantly. The elevator rises up to the 23rd air vent floor. "Approaching destination. Reengaging gravity!" Utility Belt Jimmy turns off his utility belt, and the elevator stops at its destination. Utility Belt Jimmy goes between walls, and he points his watch laser, to scan for any enemies lurking, and no one is before them. Since the coast was clear. He turns it off and faces the others. "Area secure." he replied.

All of the toys responded with groans of dizziness. Their bodies shook, and their eyes swirled around. Sherman dizzily staggered to Agnes, "That was one heck of a climb, wasn't it."

"You can say that again." Agnes groaned. She collapses onto the tunnel ground.

"It's OK, troops. The anti-gravity sickness will wear off momentarily. Now let's move!" Utility Belt Jimmy ran down the vent tunnel, once again taking the lead. Sherman gently helped Agnes up to continue their mission.

"Remind me to glue his helmet when we get back." Oscar groaned woozily. As they recuperate from their disorientation, the toys were unaware that the real Jimmy hides in the elevator below, clapping his hands and feet against the bars. He's almost there with his friends.

In Happy's apartment, SpongeBob and his friends are playing "SpongeBob's Roundup." The Roundup Gang are still having a little playtime before their big trip to Japan. SpongeBob is inside a box as if the flaps were saloon doors. "How 'bout giving me a little intro there, guys?" SpongeBob winked. He retreated back.

"Introducing the high riding-est sponge cowboy around…" Cindy presented.

"You forgot rootin-tootin-est!" SpongeBob called out from inside the box.

Cindy sniggered and resumes the presentation. "The high-riding-est, rootin-tootin'est sponge cowboy hero of all time…."

"Sheriff SpongeBob SquarePants!" Sandy and Cindy concluded. The cardboard flaps swing open, revealing SpongeBob swaggering out with a cocky smile. The pull-string sponge came out looking like a smooth guy, before pointing his finger to the right with a wink. He struts over to his posse with a sly grin.

"Say, little missies, y'notice any trouble around these parts?"

"Nary a bit. But not with Sheriff SpongeBob around." Cindy laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, I got it. I got it! This is great!" SpongeBob said eagerly, getting an idea. "OK, the bandits got those critters tied up in the burning barn, and now for the best part!" SpongeBob runs back over to the box, pretending it's a burning barn. "'Help us! The farm's on fire!'" he said, mimicking the imaginary critters who are in trouble. "I got ya, critters!" SpongeBob said, in his deep heroic voice. He runs inside the box, and said, "No need to worry." He comes back out, carrying packing peanuts as if they were the critters. "Sheriff SpongeBob SquarePants saves the day again!"

" **YEEE-HAW!** " Cindy whooped.

"Now, where's my noble steed, Spirit?" SpongeBob asked. "I have to ride off into the sunset…" He was cut off, when Spirit scooped him on his back. "Ride like the wind, Spirit!"

Spirit rears up too high, causing SpongeBob to slip off, along with his saddle. Spirit covers his nakedness, and tiptoes away, flashing a sheepish grin, showing his teeth. "Watch it, wait, wait. I'm ticklish, OK?" SpongeBob asked, chuckling.

"Oh, you are?" Cindy smirked mischievously. Cindy and Sandy ran their fingers through SpongeBob's body to tickle him, causing SpongeBob to laugh while trying to pull away. "No, no, wait, please, no! No, no, no, stop! Stop!"

Farquaad laughs at this. Nothing could ruin another playful moment.


	20. SpongeBob Makes His Decision

Chapter 20 – SpongeBob Makes His Decision

Back in the vents, Utility Belt Jimmy peeks over a corner, and runs to the other tunnel. He opened communicator watch, and he scanned the tunnel to see that it's all clear. and gestures for the other toys to follow him. The toys slowly drag their feet, still experiencing that traumatic moment with the elevator. Utility Belt Jimmy spoke into his communicator, "Mission log: I've reached Darth Vader's command deck, but no sign of him or any yellow captive."

He closed his communicator, and Spongebob's pleads can be heard in the distance.

"I hear those screams anywhere." Agnes pinpointed.

"That's SpongeBob!" Clifford said, howling.

"This way!" Utility Belt Jimmy ordered. The toys, with Utility Belt Jimmy leading them, run down the tunnel leading to Happy's apartment room. Peeking through the bars of the grate, they try to catch a glimpse of where SpongeBob's body is still being overtaken by the tickles from the Roundup toys. But through the cover, the metallic bars make it hard to see.

"Jimmy, can you see? What's going on?" Oscar asked. Utility Belt Jimmy then looks at Oscar, getting an idea. Meanwhile, the utility belt boy genius pokes his arm out, holding one of Oscar's eyes as a telescope. "To the left." The boy genius turned the eye the wrong way. Oscar interjected, "No, _your_ left. Take it up higher." They get a better view. From the look of it, they would say that the Roundup toys are bringing harm to SpongeBob.

"What's happening?" Utility Belt Jimmy whispered.

"Oh, it's…it's horrible!" Oscar dreaded. "They're torturing him!"

The toys all gasp. Sherman put a hand over his mouth in concern. "That's awful! No one would want to bring harm to an innocent toy!"

"What are we gonna do, Jimmy?" Alex asked.

"Use your head." Utility Belt Jimmy said.

The toys carry out how their plan should unfold: Utility Belt Jimmy, Clifford, Cody, Oscar, Sherman, and Agnes use Alex like a battering ram, as they run down the tunnel to the grate.

" **BUT I DON'T WANT TO USE MY HEAD!** " Alex shrieked. They all let out a battle yell paired with Alex's frightened screams, as if they were preparing to charge. They burst through the grate, and into the apartment. They crash into the box, recovering from their ordeal.

'What's going on here?" Farquaad asked in shock.

"Jimmy! Guys!" SpongeBob greeted excitedly. "Hey, how did you find me?"

"Watch yourself!" Utility Belt Jimmy demanded. He pounces SpongeBob to the floor, and points his watch laser.

"We're here to spring you, SpongeBob!" Clifford shouted.

Cody and Sherman tackle Farquaad's box, and Sherman growled, "You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for a buttload of merciless whupping!"

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Oscar dared, taking out his normal eyes and putting them in his back compartment. He unwittingly puts his extra feet in his eye slots. With a growl, he charged at Cindy, only for him to run into a wall with Cindy speechlessly staring down at him. SpongeBob tried to defend the members of the Roundup Gang.

"Hold it now! Hey, you don't understand! These are my friends!" SpongeBob shouted in protest.

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Alex shouted aggressively.

"No, Alex, I mean they're my friends!" SpongeBob protested.

Spirit and Clifford both growl at each other. Clifford raises his red spring like a cat. "Hey, stop it! You leave him alone, springy dog!" Cindy demanded, displeased of the atrocity.

Without warning, Clifford wrapped around her and Spirit in his coils. The red dog called out, "Grab SpongeBob, and let's go!" Clifford said.

"Fellas, hold it!" SpongeBob said. He is then picked up by Utility Belt Jimmy, carrying him on the shoulder. "Jimmy, put me down!"

"Retreat!" Oscar signaled, running forward.

"Agnes, come on!" Sherman advised.

"Quick! To the vent!" Alex said.

Cindy propped up Farquaad's box, and she dreaded, "They're stealing him!"

"No!" Farquaad screamed. The toys race toward the vent until an action figure of a young boy toy halted them with the palm of his hand, "Hold it right there!"

"Jimmy?!" The toys asked, stopping in their tracks. The toys saw the real Jimmy Neutron standing before them as he had already left the vent.

"You again?!" Utility Belt Jimmy marched toward his doppelganger, anger plastered on his face.

"SpongeBob! Thank heavens you're okay." Jimmy said, seeing his best friend alive.

"Jimmy, what the heck is going on?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hold on!" Abruptly thrusting SpongeBob off his shoulder, Utility Belt Jimmy confronted, "I am Jimmy Neutron, and I'm in charge of this detachment!"

"No, **_I'M_** Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy countered calmly.

" **I'M JIMMY NEUTRON!** " Utility Belt Jimmy argued.

" **I'M JIMMY NEUTRON!** " Jimmy yelled back.

SpongeBob stands up and asked, "So, who's the real Jimmy?"

"I am!" both Jimmies said in unison.

"Don't let this imposter take you for fools!" Utility Belt Jimmy shot to the toys. "He's been trained by Vader himself to mimic my every move."

Agnes scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Jimmy nonchalantly pressed the button, opening Utility Belt Jimmy's helmet. Utility Belt Jimmy erratically writhed on the ground, beginning to hyperventilate under the pretense that he's losing oxygen in a toxic environment in space. A silence overwhelmed the toys, leaving the toys stare with dull glances. Jimmy lifted up his white sneaker. It has a familiar signature written on the sole with a marker.

" **JIMMY!** " The toys are glad to be reunited with the real Jimmy. SpongeBob shakes Jimmy's hand proudly. The two best friends are back together. Jimmy then pats Clifford's head. "I knew it was you, Jimmy. My front end just had to catch up with my back end.

Agnes ran forward. "Jimmy! I knew you would come down here!" Agnes was relieved to be back with the real Jimmy, and so does Sherman, who watched with a nod.

"Same here." Jimmy replied.

"Listen, Jimmy, we're sorry for leaving you behind and let a new Jimmy toy take your place. Truth is, no one could ever replace a friend like you." Sherman said adamantly.

"Apology accepted." Jimmy spoke proudly, shaking Sherman's hand.

Utility Belt Jimmy closed his helmet. Pulling himself up, he asked in offense, "Will somebody please explain what's going on?"

"It's all right, Space Boy." Jimmy replied, putting his hand on Utility Belt Jimmy's shoulder. He whispered into his doppelganger's ear, "It's a code 546."

Utility Belt Jimmy gasped, and said, "You mean it's a…"

"Yes."

"And he's a…."

"Oh yeah."

Utility Belt Jimmy runs over to SpongeBob. Taking his hand, he kneels down as if he were treating him like royalty. "Your Majesty..."

SpongeBob chuckled nervously, taking his hand away. Sherman and Agnes giggle at that act. SpongeBob looked to see Sherman and Agnes walking toward him. The pull-string sponge greeted, "Oh, hello. What are your names?" He placed his hands on his knees.

"My name is Sherman, and this is Agnes." Sherman introduced.

"Hello." SpongeBob waved.

"Hi." Agnes waved back.

Jimmy stepped to SpongeBob, "I found them last night, and invited them to the rescue party."

"Really? That's great, Jimmy!" SpongeBob congratulated. "You always come up with the best ideas! And that's why you're my best friend!"

Jimmy chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks."

SpongeBob asked the two kids, "So are you two abandoned from your previous owner?"

"Uh-huh. But then we became new recruits and we came all the way here just to rescue you." Agnes explained.

SpongeBob announced, "Well, I hereby welcome you kids...to the toy family!" SpongeBob ruffled Sherman's red hair, then Agnes' raven-black hair as the two kids smile and giggle playfully. Then the sponge knelt down and wrapped the kids' bodies in a hug, and Sherman and Agnes return the embrace. Words can't express how happy Sherman and his little sister Agnes would be if they are members of the toy family.

SpongeBob stood up as Jimmy turned serious, "OK, with all the pleasantries out of the way, it's time to get back on task. SpongeBob, you're in danger here. We gotta leave now."

"Happy's selling you to a toy museum! In Japan!" Alex said.

"I know! It's okay, Jimmy." SpongeBob said, getting out of Jimmy's grip. "I actually wanna go there!"

"What?" Alex exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Oscar exclaimed.

"Look, the thing is, I'm a rare _SpongeBob SquarePants_ doll, and these guys are my Roundup Gang!" SpongeBob explained, gesturing to his Roundup gang.

"SpongeBob, what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"What am I talking about? _SpongeBob's Roundup_! SpongeBob announced. He gleefully runs over to the remote lying on the ground. "Oh, it's this great old TV show, and I was the star!" He stepped on the top button of the remote, and he shows his old friends the screen, where SpongeBob and his horse are running to the rescue. "See, now? Look. Look at me! See? That's me."

"This is weirding me out." Cody said.

SpongeBob runs back over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, don't you see? It was all a national phenomenon! And there was all of this cool merchandise that just got pack up!" SpongeBob said to Jimmy, who narrows his eyes in suspicion." Oh, you should've seen it! There was a cookie jar, a record player, and a yo-yo….Jimmy, I was a yo-yo!"

"Pfft, 'was'?" Oscar cracked.

"SpongeBob, we'll talk about this later. Now, stop this nonsense, and let's go." Jimmy insisted.

"Nah, Jimmy..." SpongeBob groaned while backing away. His excitement fermented into defeat, and between going home and traveling overseas, he just has to make the proper choice. After struggling to find the right words, he finally spoke. Every word he spoke was laced with sincerity. "I can't go. I can't abandon these guys. They need me to get into this particular museum. Without me, they'll probably go back into storage. Maybe forever."

Sherman dreaded, "That's a bummer."

"SpongeBob, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything." Jimmy, himself, began to get angry. "You. Are. **A TOY!** " The exact four words were the same words SpongeBob said to him years ago in the gas station, back when Jimym was still a delusional boy genius.

"For how much longer?" SpongeBob asked indignantly. "One more rip, and Michael's **DONE** with me! And what do I do then, Jimmy? **HUH?** Why don't you tell me?!"

Jimmy's glare never wavered. "Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a certain toy that taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid for generations. And I traveled all this way to rescue that toy..." Jimmy put a hand over his heart, "...because I believed him.

The bucktoothed sponge doll was too stubborn to go with him and the other toys. He glares at him. "Well, you've wasted your time." SpongeBob said sternly. He turned his back on his friend and crossed his arms.

"SpongeBob..." The sponge turned to see Agnes talking to him. "...just because you made a decision to go to some boring museum and spend the rest of your life there doesn't mean that you would have to forget about your whole family!" Agnes explained.

"What are you talking about?" SpongeBob asked.

"My little sister is saying that you spent a whole night in this apartment with a band of different but unfamiliar toys, and toys like you aren't meant to be put in storage or in a museum. Even Jimmy's right. Toys are meant to be loved by a kid." Sherman inquired.

"Look here, Sherman." SpongeBob reminded Sherman. "If I did this, I would be adored by other children for decades, and toys' owners eventually outgrow themselves and give them away! But being in a museum, is a big opportunity for me! I was meant to be more than just a toy."

Sherman explained insistently, "There are others who care about you, SpongeBob! You have your family, and you can't just go on wasting your life in a museum, even if you have a family who misses you very, very much, and cares deeply in you! We crossed an entire city while you lived it up in an apartment miles away from your respective home! You can't just abandon your own friends..." His voice rose in anguish, "...and also you can't give up your own life! What could you possibly hope to gain?"

SpongeBob told the red haired boy, "I understand what you mean, but this is what I'm made for! Ever since I was damaged days ago, I began to get the feeling that all owners outgrow toys no matter what!"

Sherman and Agnes remained silent for a few moments, until Agnes broke the ice, "SpongeBob, you have life in a bedroom, a young owner who loves you, friends who show care and adore you. In fact, since you are a toy like the rest of us, you have everything."

Jimmy spoke, "Agnes is right. You have everything besides your decision of being in a museum. Why is it the only person who can't see that...is you?"

SpongeBob's glare never wavered. He had made up his mind, overruling the decision of going home. "I'm staying. And that's all there is to it." He turned his back away. The toys couldn't believe this. They are all overwhelmed with emotion. Also Sandy has been overhearing this sudden development. She doesn't want to be in Tokyo, too, anyway. Sherman and Agnes' expressions change to grim faces.

"Let's go, everyone." Jimmy grimly advised.

"What about SpongeBob?" Clifford asked sadly.

"He's not coming with us." Jimmy said, heavily disappointed. Sherman carries Agnes, with his little sister's arms around her big brother's shoulders. Jimmy walks toward the grate, with the others following him.

"But-but Mike is coming home tonight." Alex said.

"Then we better make sure we'd be waiting for him." Jimmy replied bitterly. Oscar, Cody, Utility Belt Jimmy, Sherman, Agnes, and Alex go inside the vent the same way they went through. Clifford looks at SpongeBob one last time, then goes inside the vent. Jimmy, who was the last to go, looks at his friend, still disappointed.

"I don't have a choice, Jimmy." SpongeBob told his former friend. "This is my one and only chance."

"To do what, SpongeBob?!" Jimmy demanded. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life."

With two of those parting words, Jimmy steps into the vent, then he slams down the grate behind him.

SpongeBob couldn't believe those two parting words. The pull-string sponge boy doll stared at his departing friends disappearing into the dark vent. He looks down, completely torn. He had shunned his friends into wanting to go to the museum with his Roundup Gang. And he also broke the hearts of two new toy members, Sherman and Agnes. It had become obvious that Mike will eventually grow up one day, and spent the few years of his time being off into bigger and better things. But being behind glass at a museum and separated from his own family, that is something SpongeBob would have to possibly cope with.

On the TV set, TV SpongeBob's voice is heard, " _Is everybody okay?"_

TV Cindy said, " _Sheriff SpongeBob! I knew you'd make it_!"

TV SpongeBob said, " _Now, remember, young deputies, the real treasures are your friends and family. Before I go, kids, I have something special to share with you, for the times when I'm not around."_

SpongeBob walks away from the grate. SpongeBob's Roundup approach their sad friend. "Good going, SpongeBob! I thought they'd never leave." SpongeBob sadly looks up to see that the final _SpongeBob's Roundup_ episode had ended, and switched to a post-credits scene, where the TV Sheriff SpongeBob, sitting on a bench, plays a guitar and singing a song about friendship.

TV SpongeBob: **_You got a friend in me  
_ _You've got a friend in me_**

"SpongeBob?" Farquaad asked. SpongeBob ignored him and paid attention to the screen. Remorse weighed upon the pull-string sponge.

TV SpongeBob: **_You've got troubles  
_ _Well, I've got them too  
_ _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_**

Out in the vent, Jimmy and the toys sadly walk down the duct. Jimmy looks back and hears the music in the distance. Jimmy sighed and continued on. SpongeBob was such a good friend to him, but now he ended his friendship with him. Sherman and Agnes walk along with the toys. Agnes was downtrodden.

"I can't believe SpongeBob will never come home with us." she sighed.

Sherman eased, "There, there, Agnes. You'll be OK."

TV SpongeBob: **_We stick together  
And see it through  
_ _'Cause you got a friend in me_**

In the middle of the song about honesty and truth, SpongeBob sat down on a roll of yellow tape, as he continued to watch the TV. On the TV screen, it appears as SpongeBob was breaking the forth wall, teaching little kids about honesty, trustworthiness, and loyalty. His blue eyes focused intently on the screen as he listened to the rest of the song, which is all about friendship. Meanwhile, a shy human boy appeared on the screen by his mother, but then he grinned broadly to see his idol, Sheriff SpongeBob sing.

TV SpongeBob: **_Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am_**

 ** _TV SpongeBob: Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe._**

The boy hugged SpongeBob affectionately as TV SpongeBob, paying no mind, kept on singing.

TV SpongeBob: **_But none of them  
_ _Will ever love you, the way I do  
_ _It's me and you, boy_**

A look realization came to SpongeBob when that chord was struck. Raising his eyebrows, he lifted his black shoe and wiped the gray varnish off, and Mike's name was still on the sole. The name looks a little blurry and the ink lost most of its appeal. What was the future meant for him.

 ** _TV SpongeBob: _ **And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die**_  
_** _ **You're gonna see it's our destiny**_

SpongeBob thought of that time Mike Wilson signed his name on his toy footwear. The sponge remembered how happy he was when the boy first recieved him, and that began to make him show more inquiry. He couldn't have rebuffed the words from Jimmy, Sherman and Agnes, even if the overrule had cost him his decision to go home. But it turns out that Sherman and Agnes were right all along. There is more to life than being in a museum. There **_ARE_** others who care about him and he has his own life in a bedroom, even a little rip would be an injury SpongeBob would just have to endure.

"What am I doing?" SpongeBob swiftly stood up from the duct tape, and he ran to the vent, in a hope to catch up with his friends. " **JIMMY! WAIT! WAIT!** "

"SpongeBob, where are you going?" Farquaad asked in alarm.

SpongeBob turned to face Farquaad, a fierce determination burning in his eyes. "I made a terrible decision back there. I have plenty of toy friends who care about me! It'll probably be boring to spend the rest of my toy life in a museum! Even you happen to be right all along, Farquaad. There's no way I can stop Mike from growing up. But I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The young sponge continued his dash, and a face of dread plastered Farquaad's face. "No!"

Farquaad's pleas fell on deaf ears.

SpongeBob lifted the vent upward and gave a loud shout to get the attention of the toys he abandoned. " **JIMMY! AGNES! SHERMAN!** "

Both Jimmies turned turned their heads in unison, "Yes?"

Sherman and Agnes turn to SpongeBob, "Yeah?"

SpongeBob came into the grate. "Change of plans: I'm coming with you!" Sherman and Agnes' eyes replaced the grim expressions to more hopeful looks. SpongeBob ran over to the red-haired boy and black-haired girl, "Kids, I thought about what you to told me. I'm a toy, and Mike's toy to be more precise." He continued with strong resolve, "And I'd never do anything to abandon my own family, no matter how many times damage comes to me." SpongeBob caresses Agnes' cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you and Sherman. I didn't know what I was thinking in the first place."

Agnes forgave. "We forgive you." SpongeBob smiled widely, and he hugged Agnes, with the sponge putting his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"We knew you would make it up to us. It means a lot to us." Sherman grinned.

"So are you ready to come home with us?" Agnes asked.

SpongeBob pumped a fist, "Born ready." He paused, "Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I'll be back in just a second!" He ran out of the vent.

"Way to go, SquarePants." Jimmy smirked. Mike's room wouldn't be the same without SpongeBob.


	21. Farquaad Gets Sassy

Chapter 21 – Farquaad Gets Sassy

SpongeBob ran over to his Roundup Gang, a big smile never leaving his face. "Hey, you guys! Come with me!"

"What?" Cindy gasped.

"Mike will play with all of us! I know it." SpongeBob replied.

"SpongeBob, I-I really don't know…I…" Cindy hesitated nervously.

"Wouldn't you give anything just have one more perfect day with your old friend Susie?" SpongeBob asked curiously. "Come on, Cindy. This is what it's all about: to make any other child happy. And you know. You'll be loved by Mike if you set your mind to it." Cindy clutches her hand doubtfully. SpongeBob turned to Spirit. "Spirit, are you with me?" Spirit eagerly licked SpongeBob's face. He chuckled, "OK. Good boy."

Sandy walked over to Farquaad's box. "Farquaad, how 'bout you?" She turns the box around, and Farquaad's gone. A loud clanging noise startles SpongeBob. Farquaad has closes the grate, and tightens the bolt with his sword. It was tightened to the point where it will never unscrew again. "Farquaad?" Sandy asked, shocked.

"You're outta your box!" SpongeBob exclaimed. Farquaad finishes tightening the bolt.

Heaving a sigh, "I tried reasoning with you SpongeBob, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." The short man hits the top button on the remote, thus turning off the TV set. SpongeBob realized that he was behind all this!

"Wait a minute, I see what's going on." SpongeBob said suspiciously.

"Yeah, _**YOU**_ were the one that turned on the TV last night, not Cindy!" Sandy shouted angrily.

"Look, he have an immortality and an eternity to spend together in the museum." Farquaad countered, "I can't bear to see SpongeBob being damaged, and if he wasn't, he would be in tip-top condition. Ergo, let's not start off by rudely pointing fingers, shall we?" Farquaad walked to his box, unaware of what's coming to him.

"You really are Lord Farquaad, aren't you?" SpongeBob said, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips in a scowl.

"You jerk!" Sandy said furiously.

"Farquaad, this isn't fair!" Cindy said angrily.

" ** _FAIR?!"_** Farquaad shouted angrily. Every word he spoke is filled with anger, contempt and hatred. " **I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR-SPENDING A LIFETIME ON A DIME-STORE SHELF WATCHING EVERY OTHER TOY BE SOLD! WELL, FINALLY MY WAITING HAS PAID OFF AND NO HAND-ME- DOWN SPONGE BOY DOLL IS GONNA _MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW!"_** Farquaad angrily throws his box onto the foam insulation.

SpongeBob gasped. "Jimmy!" He quickly runs back to the vent, and tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge. " **HELP! JIMMY! GUYS!** " SpongeBob yelled through the grate.

"It's too late, SpongeBob! This silly Jimmy Nerdtron can't help you!" Farquaad said.

"His name is Jimmy **NEUTRON!** " SpongeBob growled.

"Whatever. I've always hated those upstart Neutron toys." Farquaad grumbled, getting back in his box and closing it. SpongeBob continues trying to open it, but no avail. "It's stuck!" SpongeBob cried. "What do we do?"

"I'm never using my head again!" Alex said.

"How is SpongeBob going to go through the vent if it's stuck?" Agnes dreaded.

SpongeBob gasped as he heard someone coming. "It's Happy!" The other Roundup toys went back in their foam insulations. Happy comes in, looking at his watch. SpongeBob suddenly went limp and went into his toy position. "Look at the time! I'm gonna be late! "I can't miss this flight. I gotta pack!" He starts putting the Roundup toy versions in the green case. "Let's see: Wallet, keys, plane tickets, my passport, beef jerky; very expensive over there." Happy grabbed SpongeBob and put him on his foam insulation. He puts him inside, and then closes his case. Shower!" He sniffs his arm and said, "Right, I did take a shower." As soon as every toy version of the SpongeBob's Roundup characters are in their foam insulations, Happy closed the case. "I just got to get out of here now!"

Jimmy and the other toys watch Happy leave the room. In the vent, Sherman asked, "What do we do, now?"

Jimmy urged, "Quick! To the elevator!" The toy rescue party make a mad dash for the elevator. They have to catch up.


	22. Vader Battle

Chapter 22 – Vader Battle

As Happy pressed the elevator button, the toys were still running through the vents. "Hurry, I can hear it coming!" Jimmy said. They arrived at the same vent where Utility Belt Jimmy and the other toys went through earlier. Utility Belt Jimmy gasps, and they see a surprise riding the elevator up to the vent. It was Darth Vader, with the same black cape, outfit, and mask riding up the elevator car!

"So, we meet again, Jimmy Neutron...for the last time!" Vader growled with a sneer.

"It's King Goobot!" Utility Belt Jimmy and Alex exclaimed.

"That was unrewarding. How did that toy get here?" Agnes asked.

"That toy must've gotten out of the box all by himself!" Jimmy issued to Agnes.

"That toy looks extremely demonic by how he looks." Sherman said. Darth Vader aims his weapon at Utility Belt Jimmy.

"Look out! He's got a dangerous-looking ion blaster!" Alex screamed.

Darth Vader fired plastic toy balls from his ion blaster and the other toys look up to see Utility Belt Jimmy flip through the air over his head, and landing opposite, he then fires his laser at his forehead. Vader screamed and held a hand to defend himself from the laser. Fuming, Vader shot continuously, with Utility Belt Jimmy deftly dodged them with ease. As the elevator, in which Happy already got in, begins to go down, Utility Belt Jimmy and Darth Vader continue their battle. "Quick, get on!" Jimmy shouted. He slides down an elevator cable, along with the other toys. Sherman turned to Agnes, "Hop on my back!" Agnes got on Sherman's back, then Sherman jumped onto the elevator cable and slid down to join the others. Alex was the last one, but is a little hesitant.

As Jimmy and his friends, land on the roof of the car, he spotted something. "The emergency hatch! Come on!" Alex nervously whimpers, but he did manage to slide down. He collides into Oscar, and his pieces fall off. As Vader continues firing his weapon, Utility Belt Jimmy finds small washers on the floor, picks some up, then throws them at his enemy. The villain deflects two washers until one washer hits his face. He gets some more washers, and was about to throw them, but Vader was gone.

"Huh?" Vader grabbed Utility Belt Jimmy by the collar, and holds him up in a choke hold. Utility Belt Jimmy tries to fend off, but he's too strong.

The toys arrive at the ceiling panel of the elevator, with Sherman taking Agnes off his back. Jimmy issued, "Come on, hurry!"

"But Jimmy's in peril!" Alex cried. Vader angrily hits Utility Belt Jimmy against a junction box attached to the cables, thus activating his voice box buttons. " _Jimmy-Jimmy-Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!_ " Jimmy successfully slides open the emergency hatch, overlooking the inside of the elevator. to see Happy Chapman impatiently waiting. He then sees the case, with SpongeBob inside it.

Vader spins Utility Belt Jimmy around, then throws him down onto the floor. He looms over him, with triumph overwhelming him. "Surrender, Jimmy Neutron! I have won!"

"I'll never surrender! You killed my father!" Utility Belt Jimmy bared his teeth.

"No, Jimmy." Vader let in sink in to speak these four words, " _ **I AM**_ your father."

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Utility Belt Jimmy yelled in defeat. He feels stunned at this revelation. Sherman and Agnes overheard what happened.

"Weren't those lines from one of the _STAR WARS_ franchise movies?" Agnes asked.

"You mean _Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back?"_ Sherman questioned.

"Yeah, that Vader toy over there said the exact same lines." Agnes stated.

"Good point." Sherman nodded.

Happy is getting more impatient. This elevator is taking forever just to reach the lobby. He checked his watch, but that doesn't help it go faster. "Come on, come on, come on!" What he didn't see was Clifford stretching himself downward. His legs were held by Jimmy, Sherman, Agnes, Oscar, and Cody. Alex runs over to Utility Belt Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you could've defeated Darth Vader all along! You just need to believe in yourself!" Alex cried. Vader aims his weapon at him one last time, ready for the final blow. " **PREPARE TO DIE!** " Vader bellowed.

"I really can't look!" Alex whimpered As the lion turned away, his tail unwittingly hits Vader, who staggers back. "W-W-Whoa!" The moment Vader tripped over the edge, Vader yelled as he falls down the dark shaft, until he disappears. Alex couldn't believe it. "I-I did it! I finally defeated Vader!"

Utility Belt Jimmy reached his hand down the abyss, a genuine expression of sadness crossing his face. "Father..."


	23. Driving to the Airport

Chapter 23 – Driving to the Airport

 ** _Meanwhile, that evening_**

Inside the elevator, Clifford opens the case latches with his paws. SpongeBob opens it, and he smiles widely as he grabs his paws. The elevator opens. "Finally!" Happy said impatiently. As he heads toward the elevator, SpongeBob struggles to get out as Clifford's spring starts to stretch out. Farquaad pops up, and yanks the sponge back. SpongeBob loses his grip, and Clifford is sent back hitting the elevator wall. Mandible forces SpongeBob inside as the case closes.

Clifford falls to the floor, with Jimmy, Cody, Sherman, Agnes, Oscar, and Alex falling on the floor. Happy opens the door, and walks to his car. Thinking quickly, Oscar takes off his trashcan top and throws it at the closing doors like a Frisbee. It wedges between the doors. The toys run out, and Oscar gets his trashcan top hat off as the doors close.

The toys were too slow, and Happy already began pulling out. As the toys see Happy driving off, Alex said, worried, "How are we gonna get him now?"

The toys look around, until Oscar smirked, "Pizza, anyone?" Oscar motioned to a nearby Pepperoni Planetoid truck nearby! It was from that time SpongeBob and Jimmy were trying to get back to Mike at a certain popular eatery, Pepperoni Planetoid years ago. The truck vibrated to indicate that it's still operable. The toys run toward it. They can use it to catch up to Happy.

"Go, go, go!" Jimmy ordered.

"I got it!" Utility Belt Jimmy called out, catching a small ball.

"Jimmy, are you coming?" Jimmy asked his doppelganger.

"Nope. I got a whole lot of catching up to do with my dad." Utility Belt Jimmy replied.

He tosses the ball to Darth Vader, striking him in the head. The ball was small and didn't attract any disorientation. Vader must've survived the fall, changing personality for his treachery, abuse and animosity to a more gentle nature. Vader cheered gleefully, "Good throw, son! That's my boy. Go long, Jimmy-Dimmy!" Vader fired another ball for Utility Belt Jimmy to catch.

"Oh, you are a great dad! Yippee!" Jimmy 2 whooped, running off.

"Farewell." Jimmy said, bidding a Vulcan salute. He motioned to Sherman and Agnes, "Looks like Vader made an improvement, didn't he?"

Sherman nodded, "Oh, yeah. His fall made his attitude change into a fatherly nature."

Agnes said, "He is now Darth Vader, a softie father to that Utility Belt Jimmy."

Jimmy chuckled, "He sure is. OK, guys. Come on!" He, Sherman and Agnes ran to the truck to join their friends.

"Does anyone even know how to drive?" Alex asked. Once everyone is inside, Jimmy closes the door, locks up the door, and pulled a pizza box up to reach the steering wheel.

"Clifford, take the pedals! Alex, you navigate. Cody and Oscar, operate the levers and knobs. Sherman and Agnes, help me with the wheel." Jimmy instructed. Sherman and Agnes held the top of the wheel as Jimmy's co-operators. Oscar manned a few controls, causing a gust of air conditioning to activate and blow in Clifford's face, sending his ears back.

Alex saw something upward, and said, "Hey, guys look!" It was none other than 3 familiar South Park squeeze-toys, whose names are Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Craig Tucker. They're hanging on a string on the rearview mirror.

"Hey, dudes!" Stan said.

"Yeah, good to see you!" Kyle replied.

Alex looks ahead, and said, "He's at a red light! We can catch him!"

"Maximum power, Cliff!" Jimmy ordered. Clifford slammed down onto the gas pedal, but the weight was too light, and the car still wouldn't move.

"It turned green! Hurry!" Alex cried.

"Why won't it go?" Jimmy wondered.

"Use the wand of power!" Craig said, pointing down to the gear lever. Oscar pulled it, and the car drove out and into the city roads. It knocks down some traffic cones, and things fall onto Cody. **_Boston's More than a Feeling_** plays on the radio.

 ** _More than a feeling_**  
 ** _When I hear that old song_**  
 ** _They used to play_**  
 ** _I begin dreaming_**  
 ** _More than a feeling_**

"Alex!" Jimmy called to the lion. "Which way?"

"Left!" Sherman, Agnes and Jimmy steered slightly, but Alex corrected, "Oh, no, no! Left is right. That's right! No, I mean left! Left is right." Happy Chapman was oblivious to a crazy delivery truck swaying back and forth, commandeered by toys catching up behind them before the boy genius action figure kept it straight. The lion toy sees Happy turning a corner. Alex alarmed, "Jimmy, he's turning left!"

Jimmy called out, "On my mark, guys!" Sherman, Agnes and Jimmy work together to turn the wheel with all of their combined might, making a hard left.

"Whoa! Oh, boy!" The South Park kids cried. The string holding them breaks off. Oscar jumped to the window edge and catches the string's end. Cody studies the manual. According to it, the Pepperoni Planetoid truck happens to be a 1978 Ford F-150 Ranger. "I seriously doubt he's getting this king of mileage." Cody scoffed.

Happy makes another turn. "Go right! To the right! Right, right, right, right!" Jimmy makes the turn, and Oscar yanks the 3 boys back into the truck.

"You have saved our lives!" Stan said, relieved.

"Yeah, we are eternally grateful!" Kyle said.

"Eternally." Craig replied happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Oscar said snidely.

The truck passes a sign, which leads to the _Tri-County International Airport_ , which is the nearest airport the best they could find. The patrons visiting the airport travel in different planes for traveling and they fly the plane back to where they came from after their travel.

" _The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading._ " A woman's voice rang on the P.A. system. The delivery truck arrives as the P.A. system continued, " _No parking._ " The truck parked near the doors, one wheel unwittingly hitting part of the white zone.

"Guys, we can't park here. It's a white zone." Alex issued.

"We know that, Alex. But this truck is borrowed, and the owner may presumably retrieve it back, but it'll cost him a big ticket." Agnes explained.

Sherman appeared next to Agnes, "Besides, us toys having nothing to do with the law of driving, especially if someone is booked with a ticket for what we thought was illegal."

Jimmy peered through the window, and pointed a finger to Happy. "There he is!" The toys see Happy Chapman unloading his suitcase to the baggage claim.

Jimmy turned to Sherman, "Hey, Sherman?"

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Sherman turned to Jimmy.

"Any way we can get inside without getting caught?" Jimmy asked.

" _Final boarding for United Airlines flight 451 to Tokyo. All confirmed passengers with boarding passes must board at this time._ " the female announcer said.

Sherman surveyed the area until something caught his eye: a set of nearby pet carriers. "Those pet carriers can be useful."

Jimmy obliged, "Good plan."


	24. SpongeBob Vs Farquaad

Chapter 24 – SpongeBob Vs Farquaad

The plan Sherman came up with was carried out. A stray pet carrier with Jimmy's feet comes skittering to the inside of the airport, up to the back claim. "How close are we to the baggage claim?" Agnes asked.

"We're almost there, Agnes." Jimmy replied.

"Someone's coming!" Alex alarmed. Everyone dropped to the ground at Alex's signal. A little girl walked up to the pet carrier, squealing excitedly, "Ooh, a puppy!"

Thinking quickly, Clifford barks like mad at the girl. The girl screams and runs away. Clifford finishes barking, and Jimmy gives him a thumbs up.

"Quick thinking, Clifford!" Sherman congratulated. "Now, onward, Jimmy!"

"Right behind you, Sherman." Jimmy winked. Jimmy lifts the pet carrier and they continue their trek. Happy is now speaking with the baggage handler. The toys pass the man as they get onto the conveyor belt unnoticed.

"Listen here, flyboy!" Happy bargained indignantly. "The expensive contents of that case are worth more than you make in a year! You got that, sport?!"

"I understand sir." The baggage handler said. "Careful with that! Do you have a fragile sticker or something? I know what goes on back there. I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs!"

The baggage claim puts the green case on the conveyor belt, which is moving forward as the pet carrier, whom Jimmy managed to gets on it. As the green case goes through long black flaps, Kyle said, "It seems that there is the mystic portal!"

Jimmy replied, "Sherman, give the lowdown to the others."

Sherman issued, "Once we go through, we just need to find that case." No sooner that Sherman said that, they go through an opening through. On the other side, conveyor belts carry luggage in different directions. Oscar couldn't help but gasp as they reach a ramp like a roller coaster.

" **EVERYBODY HOLD ON!** " Agnes yelled. They all screamed, as they land hard on the bottom belt. They all spill out of the pet carrier. Clifford removes a luggage tag off his head and pointed to Happy's green case. "There's the case!" Clifford pointed.

"No, there's the case!" Cody said, motioning down to another identical green case on a rolling lower belt.

"You take that one, we'll take this one!" Jimmy urged. Clifford runs with him along the side

The rest of the toys, including Sherman and Agnes, jump down to run toward the case on the lower belt. As for Jimmy and Clifford, they manage to race through the belt, until Clifford jumped over a case, but his hind legs get caught on a handle. The bag moved to another conveyor belt, changing direction on another belt.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, my back end's going to Baton Rouge!" Clifford cried. He gets yanked out of view.

"Clifford!" Jimmy yelled, holding a hand out to the disappearing red dog.

At the same time, Alex, Cody, Oscar, the South Park trio, Sherman and Agnes run closer to the case they found. "Here we come, SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob!" They open this case, in hopes of finding SpongeBob and his new friends, but all they found was camera equipment. The group all groaned.

"Eh, nice flash, though." Cody said.

"Wait, I think I know how we can use these." Sherman studies the camera equipment.

Back with Jimmy, he continues running through the luggage. Sprinting up a guitar case, he finds the green case. He jumps on the next belt, and he finally runs up with it. The boy genius unlocks the latches and as he opens it, he urged, "OK, SpongeBob, let's go!"

Jimmy expected SpongeBob to appear, but Farquaad popped up instead and angrily punches Jimmy in the face, sending him tumbling off the belt. "Take that, Neutron toy!"

An angry SpongeBob pops up from his foam insulation and grabs him from behind. " **HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND!** " SpongeBob yelled. He tackles him and they fight briefly. Farquaad kicks him off his chest, and SpongeBob lands on his back. Farquaad loomed above the pull-string sponge, and with a diabolical face, he uses his sword to make a fresh new rip. SpongeBob clung onto his arm with a horrified yell.

"Your choice, SpongeBob..." The pull-string sponge began to whimper as Farquaad went on, "...you can go to Japan together or in pieces. And if he fixed you once, he can fix you again!" The man pointed to the open case behind him and demanded, " **NOW, GET IN THE BOX!** "

" **NEVER!** " SpongeBob yelled right back.

Farquaad had changed from his gentle personality to a personality of abuse. He raises his sword, and was about to tear SpongeBob up! "Fine!" the short man bellowed. SpongeBob, filled with horror, shields his face with his hands, preparing for death. Farquaad is ready to strike the final blow until...

...a myriad of flashes go off in his face. It's Jimmy and the toys using the flash equipment to stun Farquaad.

"You there! Leave our friend alone!" Sherman yelled. Sherman ran to the sponge and helped him up, "Are you OK, SpongeBob?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, now that you guys are here." SpongeBob sighed.

Agnes noticed the tiny rip in SpongeBob's shoulder. She gasped, "SpongeBob, you've got a little cut in your shoulder!"

SpongeBob clung to his arm, "Don't worry, Agnes. I'll be fine. That can be fixed."

Jimmy ran up to Farquaad and grabbed him from behind. He smirked, "Gotcha!"

Farquaad glared at the toys with fury burning in his eyes. He growled, " **IDIOTS! CHILDREN DESTROY TOYS! YOU'LL ALL BE RUINED!** **SPENDING ETERNITY ROTTING IN SOME LANDFILL!** "

Agnes interjected defiantly, "Snap it up! We never believe you!"

SpongeBob walked up to Farquaad and said, "Well, Lord Farquaad, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime." The sponge pinches his cheek for emphasis. SpongeBob points in a direction of the conveyor belt. "Right over there, guys!"

Sherman whispered to Agnes, "Looks like that man's gonna get what's coming to him." Agnes responded with a sly snicker. Farquaad's eyes widened in extreme horror at where SpongeBob pointed to.

"NO! **NO!** _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Farquaad wailed.

Meanwhile, out in the main lobby, a Bratz backpack came out into the luggage retrieval area...with a surprise toy at the back. A girl walked over to it, and she excitedly gasped. "Look, Bratz, a big ugly man doll." the girl said, sliding her Bratz beside Farquaad. He was this close to his punishment for his treachery and betrayal. "Ooh, he needs a makeover."

The girl slides on her backpack, and Faquaad starts whimpering in fear. The Bratz doll, with part of her face obscured, greeted "Hi! You'll like Lola Loud." The doll turns her face toward Farquaad, and had to stifle a scream upon seeing the beautiful but creepy-looking decorations on her face with a lock of hair missing. "She's an artist!"

Lola skips over to catch up to her parents and nine other Louds, with Rita calling, "Come on, sweetie!" As soon as Lola caught up, the Loud family walked off, with Rita taking her hand. Farquaad begins to sob in defeat, and this is the first time to be a toy to a little girl who will invite him to a tea party with girls and dress him up in doll's clothing.


	25. A Sponge's Finest Hour!

Chapter 25 – A Sponge's Finest Hour!

Back on the conveyor belt, SpongeBob and Jimmy are glad to have that nasty man out of the picture. SpongeBob gave out a cordial salute. "Happy trails, Mandible!"

"SpongeBob! Jimmy!" Clifford called out from behind.

"Help us out here!" Cody called out. The sponge and boy genius turn to see the toys work together to free Sandy and Spirit from the green case. Cindy grunted as she tries to climb out of the case, but the substantial weight from the foam insulation caused her to struggle to pull herself out.

"Hurry!" Alex alerted.

"Oh, no! Cindy!" SpongeBob cried. He and Jimmy, tries to get Cindy out, but it's no use. The case slides down the ramp, and stopped by a luggage carrier. Cindy immediately went limp, and the worker shoves Cindy back into the case. He takes it to the tram.

"Cindy!" SpongeBob said. The pull-string sponge grits his teeth in a genuine concern. SpongeBob will never bear the thought of Cindy spending the rest of her miserable life behind glass at a museum exhibit. But the collection would be incomplete by now, and Cindy would be haunted with the thought of being in storage. But SpongeBob was not done with yet, never ready to give up. There is no way Cindy would find herself in a dreadful fate. He whistled for Spirit and the horse came over.

Sherman concerned, "Are you sure you can do this?"

SpongeBob smiled and he hugged Sherman supportively, with the latter recopriating it, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Then when it's all over, we can all go home again."

Agnes piped up, "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." SpongeBob said. SpongeBob gets on his horse's back and he reminded, "Come on, guys!" Jimmy closed his helmet, prepared for action. SpongeBob helped Jimmy and Sandy climb onto the horse's back.

"Ride like the wind, Spirit!" The trio slid down the ramp, and onto the pavement, just as the baggage cart pulled away. Spirit gallops after the luggage tram at full speed fast as the wind. Cindy may be the damsel-in-distress, despite the animosity of going home or going to the Japanese toy museum, but SpongeBob will never let Cindy ever be separated from a toy family like them. This is now the final mission: rescuing Cindy. "Hey-Howdy-Hey! Giddy up!" SpongeBob declared bravely.

"Go, Spirit! Yeah!" Sandy shouted encouragingly.

As Spirit catches up to the luggage tram, Jimmy dared courageously, "Come on, Spirit! Hyah!"

Spirit is now close to the baggage cart. "Jimmy, Sandy, give me a boost!" SpongeBob carefully climbs onto Jimmy's shoulders, with Sandy supporting his weight. He reaches out to a tag, and loses balance for a moment. He managed to finally grab onto the tag, taking SpongeBob's feet from Jimmy's shoulders into the wind. "W-Whoa! WHOA! **WHOA!** " SpongeBob cried, dangling from the tag.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy and Sandy cried after their friend being carried away with the luggage.

However, the sponge managed to climb up to the top, using luggage as a ladder. Arriving at the top, SpongeBob's eyes locked on Cindy's case. The sponge in the car at the end. He runs forward, and he jumps over gaps between the cars. As soon as the sponge arrives at the front, he jumps into the huge trunk filled with other cases. The worker stopped his luggage cart the moment the vehicle stopped upon an airplane heading to Japan, with waiting passengers onboard, including a certain toy collector. The cargo carrier takes out the green case, with SpongeBob peeking out among the luggage. He finds the carrier loading the case onto the ramp moving upward to the plane.

The luggage carrier to his co-worker through a headset, "Here's the rest!"

SpongeBob thought in his mind about the possibility that the attempts to escape the plane may be life-threatening than he thought. The sponge looked around until he came up with an idea. He hid in a golf bag, the minute it was picked up. After the coworker loads a box containing fragile objects into the hatch, the worker tosses the golf bag inside it. The bag unzips, and SpongeBob crawls out as golf balls spill out. He sees the green case on a pyramid of cases. SpongeBob runs up the tiered hill of cases, unlocks it, and opens it, revealing Cindy curled in a fetal position, clearly saddened of the impending future in a museum.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight." SpongeBob replied, talking like a flight attendant.

Cindy beamed, and went over to him. "SpongeBob!" Cindy whispered in relief. SpongeBob and Cindy both hug.

"Come on, Cindy, it's time to take you home." SpongeBob advised.

Cindy pulled away, and asked worriedly, "But…what if Mike doesn't like me?"

SpongeBob chuckled heartily, "Nonsense. Mike will really love you! And besides, he's got a little sister."

"He does?!" Cindy exclaimed happily. "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go!" She jumps out of the case, grabbing SpongeBob's hand and pulling him from behind. The sponge's invitation to be a part of Mike's toy family had successfully won Cindy over, because he mentioned that Mike has a little sister; if Mike outgrew Cindy, then Nina will play with Cindy likewise. They hid behind a circle bag to avoid any coworkers.

"Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal!" The coworker issued to the baggage handler.

SpongeBob whispered, as they are beginning to jump, "OK, on 3. One, two…"

Before they can get through, the cargo bay door slammed shut. "Too late! Put them on the next flight!" Another worker called out. The plane began to move down the runway as the engine ignites. The passengers are accounted for, and the wheels begin to stir and move down the road. Inside the cargo bay, the lights flicker off, indicating that the luggage would not be fiddled until it arrives at its predestined location.

"This is bad." SpongeBob dreaded.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Cindy worried.

A dim light shined on the other side of the cargo bay in the back, meaning that a latch is all the way in the back. "Over there! Come on!" SpongeBob urged. SpongeBob and Cindy run over to where the light is: a small door with a window in it. Through the window, SpongeBob and Cindy see the planes front wheels running against the pavement. It may be a high chance of risk for their lives, but it's their only chance to escape. SpongeBob and Cindy both work together to turn a handle to wrench it open. That lifted the door up, and a strong current of wind filled in.

"You sure about this?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know! Come on!" SpongeBob climbed out onto the axels, helping Cindy out. The two toys carefully manuver down the greasy axels without any problems overwhelming them. As they almost reach the bottom, the plane is getting closer for takeoff. Unfortunately, SpongeBob slipped and he fell, but Cindy caught him by the hand. SpongeBob began to yell in panic.

"Hold on, SpongeBob!" Cindy screamed. SpongeBob's arm rip gets a little bigger, revealing a larger hint of cotton beneath it. SpongeBob feels concerned about this: one more rip and he's done for. Suddenly, his mask flew from his head and he thought it's about to be a goner, until a hand caught it. It was Jimmy Neutron behind Sandy Cheeks, still riding on Spirit.

Jimmy called up, "Who's SpongeBob SquarePants without his mask?"

Sandy chuckled, "You really oughta hold on to your mask!"

"Jimmy! Sandy!" SpongeBob shouted excitedly. Even Cindy was relieved to have some friends to their aid. Spirit gallops alongside the plane's tires. The massive plane turned a corner and the engines accelerate even more, gaining the strength to lift up off the ground. SpongeBob looks around to see that it's ready for takeoff. That is until he looks down at the wheels and sees a metal plate with a bolt studded on it. This gave SpongeBob a smart idea.

"Jimmy! Sandy, get behind the tires!" SpongeBob called down.

Sandy called up, "I think you may be onto something, SpongeBob! We've got your back!"

Jimmy urged, "Come on, Sandy!" Jimmy and Sandy both go backwards, with Spirit decreasing his galloping to go straight behind the wheels. SpongeBob pulls out his string, twirls it around like a lasso, and throws it down. The white ring caught on the bolt.

"OK, Cindy! Let go of the plane!" SpongeBob called up.

"What? Are you **CRAZY?!** " Cindy exclaimed.

"It's an attempt I came up with, but believe me! Just pretend that this is the final episode of _SpongeBob's Roundup_!" SpongeBob issued.

" **BUT IT WAS CANCELLED! WE NEVER SAW IF YOU MADE IT!** " Cindy concerned.

"Well then, let's find out together!" SpongeBob said.

Cindy, seeing that she has no other choice has to face facts at SpongeBob's plan. Squeezing her eyes shut, she lets go of the pipe, getting caught into SpongeBob's arm. Screaming, they swing down between the wheels. The ring on SpongeBob's pull string loosened from the bolt, and land onto Spirit's back behind Jimmy. Spirit finally stops as they watch the plane fly off into the sky, without any of the Roundup collection onboard. SpongeBob's pull string recoiled into his back. They are now free!

" **WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!** " Cindy whooped.

"Nice roping, Sponge!" Jimmy congratulated.

Sandy hugged SpongeBob, "Oh, SpongeBob! That escape plan was so awesome and very brave!"

"Thanks, Sandy!" SpongeBob smiled.

"That was definitely SpongeBob's finest hour!" Cindy whooped.

Jimmy opened his helmet, and he gives SpongeBob back his mask. "Your mask, partner." SpongeBob takes back the blue silk material.

"Whoo-hoo!" SpongeBob cheered. Their celebration was short-lived as another plane whizzed over them, close to their heads. They huddle together, their eyes widened, remembering they're still on the tarmac.

"Let's….go home." SpongeBob grinned. The rest of the group couldn't agree more with him.


	26. Back Home With New Friends

Chapter 26 – Back Home With New Friends

Later that night, the camping van pulled up into the driveway. Mike ran out and he cheered. He had so much fun at summer camp with his friends there. The young boy heads upstairs and into his dark bedroom. He turns on the light, and hums the tune we heard while he was at hummed a tune that reminded himself of the camp as he climbed a chair and peeked at the shelf. "Hey, SpongeBob!" The shelf is empty. SpongeBob?"

Mike turned around to see an unexpected greeting before him: a huge congregation of Mike's toy collection on the bed. Etch has the words _Welcome Home, Mike!_ written on the gray screen. The sign was held up by Jimmy Neutron, Oscar the Grouch, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker and Cody Maverick on the left, at the right are Alex the Lion and Clifford, and at the center are SpongeBob SquarePants arched over Spirit's back with Sandy Cheeks and Cindy Vortex's arms draped around the horse's neck. Standing alongside Jimmy are Sherman and Agnes. It looks as if they're all greeting Mike home from summer camp.

"Oh, wow! New toys! And some surprise ones! Cool! Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Bursting with happiness, Mike picks up Spirit, SpongeBob, and Cindy. "It's Bazooka Jane and her trusty jet-propelled horse!" Mike began to play with his toys, all old and new, not feeling an expression of pity. "SpongeBob, Jimmy! That polecat Vader has stolen my space cows!"

Mike is unaware that a luggage cart is outside in front of the house across the street; SpongeBob and the toys have stolen the vehicle to get all the way back home. It doesn't matter anyway, because the young boy is reunited with all of his toys and his best friends.

The next morning, a couple of neighbors wonder why there was a luggage cart was parked in front of their house. Despite the confusion, Mike holds SpongeBob up, whose arm was fixed. Mike has added more fluff to the arm, and has been sewn with green stitching. He tugs at it, and it will always stay secure. Mike smiles in admiration at his work. His mom and dad come in.

"Mike, come on, sweetie. Time to go!" Mary called out. She grins widely and said, "Hey, you fixed SpongeBob!"

"Yeah, you did!" Larry said proudly.

"Oh, yeah. My lessons for stitching had been doing wonders for me. Glad I decided not to take him to camp." Mike replied, setting down SpongeBob on the desk." His whole arm might've come off." He runs over to the door.

"Well, your father and I are very proud of you, sweetie." Mary said as Larry closed the door.

Once the family was gone, SpongeBob comes to life, and sees his bulgy arm. SpongeBob was very happy to finally be back home with his friends, old and new. The pull-string should've seen the look on Farquaad's if he knew he had been wrong most of the time. He smiles widely in satisfaction, "Well, would you look at that?"

" **YEE-HAW!** " SpongeBob looked across to see Cindy bounding upward, an extreme grin on her face. "Oh, Spirit and Sandy, we're part of a family again!" Cindy lifted up her shoe to see Mike's signature in the form of permanent ink on the sole. Spirit followed, lifting up his hooves. The 4 letters of MIKE are written in the same ink. Sandy looked down at her boot to see that her sole has the same signature. The 3 Roundup Gang members knew what it would be like to be owned by a young boy that likes to play with toys.

"Wow! This is great!"

Shyly, Jimmy walked up to Cindy. Last night, Jimmy saw her personality; feisty, adventurous, sassy, beautiful, funny, anything Jimmy would like in the soul of a girl. Cindy was all love interests combined. Jimmy walked over with his cheeks

"Uh, ma'am? I, uh…." The boy genius cleared his throat, and continued while blushing, "Well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young girl with a beautiful yarn full of blonde hair. Uh, blonde hair full of yarn. Uh, it's...uh..." He cleared his throat, "I should go."

Cindy smirked romantically. Jimmy began to leave, but Cindy pulled him back into a passionate embrace. "Well, aren't you the _sweetest_ Neutron toy I have ever met!" Cindy smiled lovingly. Jimmy smiles sheepishly, and Pal barks at the door.

"What's that? Bark, bark?" Clifford said, understanding what Pal meant. "Uh, this fella says he wants to go out back for a little private time."

"Cindy, that critter needs help!" Sandy said. Cindy nodded, and she runs over to a Hot Wheels track hooked on the nightstand. She stands on the car like a skateboard, and she went through the loop, like how Jimmy did before he became one of Mike's toys years ago. Cindy flies off the car, and grabs hold of the doorknob and turning it. She opens the door, and Pal runs off to do her doggy business. Jimmy was so impressed by this girl's stunt, that his rocket boosters automatically pop out of the backpack, not even bothering to close them. Sandy watched that with a smirk. "Uhp! Looks like somebody has fallen in love!" Sandy said, singsongy.

Sandy jumped down to the floor and Cindy dropped from the doorknob to the floor. As Cindy walked to Sandy, a voice greeted, "Hello." The two girls turn to see two familiar toys, Sherman and Agnes.

"Oh. Hello." Cindy greeted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sherman, and this is Agnes." Sherman introduced.

"Well, aren't you cute with them big eyes! And that hairdo suits an adorable girl like you!" Cindy cooed, placing her hands on her knees to her level and stroking her cheeks.

Agnes blushed in flattery, "Thank you, Cindy."

"Meet Sandy, my best friend." Cindy replied, gesturing to the squirrel.

"Hello." Sandy waved, the latter waving back. Sherman and Agnes lift up their feet, to reveal the same signature in permanent black ink.

"What's it like having an owner for you kids?" Sandy asked.

"It feels great to be adored by a young owner!" Sherman grinned.

"Me and my brother are looking forward to a new life in this bedroom!" Agnes added.

"Now that you're part of the toy family, how would you two like a tour for your _New Toy Orientation_?" Cindy requested. Sherman and Agnes nodded, then Cindy and Sandy ushered their new friends for their tour. On the desk, Cody is now trying to play the _Jimmy Neutron: Attack on Vader_ video game. Like Alex, Cody struggled to beat Darth Vader. He had been handling the XBOX One controller, but no matter how hard his efforts were, Cody couldn't find a way to conquer it. Alex the Lion took notice of the struggling penguin bank.

Cody asked the lion, "Hey, Alex? I could use a little help here!"

"I don't need to play. I lived it!" Alex said.

Cody's eyes widened in horror to see that the enemy had defeated the Jimmy Neutron game character. "Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no! **AWWW, NUTS!** " In frustration, Cody banged a flipper and the screen changed the game source to the normal TV. It played the latest commercial, showing Happy Chapman, donned in his football costume as usual, trying to keep his emotions together.

" _Welcome to Happy's Toy Stadium. We got the lowest prices in town._ " Everything for a buck-buck-BUCK!" Happy Chapman lost control of his emotions, and broke down into tears, thus turning away from the camera. Cody smirked, and said, "Well, I guess crime doesn't pay." Alex nodded, agreeing with the penguin. Happy got what he deserved.

SpongeBob shows his fixed arm to Abby. "Oh, Michael did a great job, eh?" He then flexes his bulging arm, thanks to the extra stuffing. "Nice and strong!"

"I like it." Abby said, caressing SpongeBob's arm. "It makes you look…tough." SpongeBob chuckled sheepishly. On the floor, Oscar kisses Grundgetta after being away for so long. The South Park boys walked over to the couple.

"Hey. We're still thanking you for saving our squeakers back there." Said Stan.

"He's right. We could be like your family." Craig replied.

"You saved their lives?" Grundgetta replied. "Oh, my hero! They look so adorable!" Grundgetta pinched Stan's cheek, making him blush. "Let's adopt them!"

"What?! Great." Oscar said cynically. E.B. the squeaky toy rabbit was hopping gleefully over to them. At first, he had a squeaker with a faulty quality, but now he has a better squeaker letting out high-pitched squeaks every time he hops around. And there was also no signs of coughing.

SpongeBob and Abby hear the squeaking. "E.B.! You're fixed!" SpongeBob exclaimed happily.

"Oh, yeah! Louis the alligator looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker!" E.B. replied happily.

"And, how do you feel?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

"Oh, I feel great. In fact, I think I feel a song coming on!" Jazz music began to play as E.B. picks up a toy microphone and began singing a familiar song in Robert Goulet's voice.

 _E.B. **You got a friend in me  
**_ ** _You got a friend in me_**

The ensemble of Mike's toy collection congregate to watch the performance.

 _ **When the road looks**_  
 _ **Rough ahead and you're miles and miles**_  
 _ **From your nice warm bed**_

 _ **You just remember what your old pal said  
Babe, you got a friend in me  
Yeah, you go a friend in me**_

SpongeBob walked over to the window, and looks down to see Michael and his friends getting on the bus, getting excited for another day of summer camp. The sponge couldn't help but smile widely. Jimmy walked over to his best friend.

"Are you still worried?" Jimmy asked.

"What? About Michael? Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts." SpongeBob replied.

"I'm proud of you, Sponge." Jimmy said happily.

"Besides, when it all ends, I'll still have ol' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius to keep me company, along with new friends. And it will always be a blast." SpongeBob said. Jimmy nodded. They still have a bright future ahead of them. When Mike grows up, SpongeBob and Jimmy will still be friends forever. The song is just reaching its conclusion with 3 Bratz Dolls, along with Sherman and Agnes as backup

E.B., Sherman, Agnes and Bratz Dolls: _**You're gonna see it's our destiny**  
_

E.B.: **_You_ _got a friend in me_**

Sherman, Agnes and Bratz Dolls: _**Yes you do**_

 _E.B. **You got a friend in me**_

Sherman, Agnes and Bratz Dolls: _**That's the truth!**_

SpongeBob, Sandy, Abby, Jimmy and Cindy watch from the last of the performance from the desk. SpongeBob and Jimmy smile at each other. They both feel good to be home and reunited with each other.

E.B. (suavely): _**You got a friend…in…ME!**_

The screen shrank to an iris on E.B., who winks before it closed.

 _E.B.: **YEAH!**_

 **THE END**


	27. Credits and Cast

_**Cast**_  
 _Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants_  
 _Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron/Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron_  
 _Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch_  
 _Pam Arciero as Grudgetta_  
 _Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick_  
 _Kel Mitchell as Clifford the Red Dog_  
 _Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion_  
 _Russell Brand as E.B._  
 _Alec Baldwin as the LEGO Sergeant_  
 _Mindy Raymond as Cassandra Cain_  
 _Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby_  
 _Stephen Tobolowsky as Happy Chapman_  
 _Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex/Sandy Cheeks_  
 _Matt Damon as Spirit_  
 _John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad_  
 _Will Ferrell as Lawrence Wilson_  
 _Leslie Mann as Marianne Wilson_  
 _Jason Drucker as Mike Wilson_  
 _Hayden Christenen as Darth Vader_  
 _Amy Poehler as Tour Guide Bratz  
Trey Parker as Stan Marsh  
Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker_  
 _Max Charles as Sherman_  
 _Nev Scharrel as Agnes_  
 _Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen_


End file.
